Kung Fu Ninja Turtles
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: My first KFP/TMNT crossover. The turtles and their master journey to China and meet up with some kung-fu masters where ninja and kung-fu collide. Sounds pretty cool! Hope ya'll like it!
1. Journey to China

I'm here! This is my first KFP/TMNT crossover. So for all KFP and TMNT fans, this is for you! Hope ya'll like it!

* * *

Kung Fu Ninja Turtles

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Journey to China

One simple afternoon in China, in the Jade Palace, Po was doing some sit-ups and he was not at all too cool about it. There was sweat coming out of his fur and Shifu trained him to do 100 push-ups and he only got to 12 pushups. He laid flat on his stomach on the ground, looking exhausted.

"Do more, panda." Shifu said, sternly.

Po panted heavily and said, "Are you kidding me? Why would you make me do 100 pushups?"

"Keeps the muscles and blood flowing."

"I don't think none of these are flowing. I mean, look at me. I'm as huge as this palace."

"It's not that bad, panda. You've done 12. You only need....88 more to go."

"88?" he cried.

"You got a problem with that, Master Po?"

Po could see that Shifu means business with pushups. He sighed heavily and said, "No, master."

"Good. Continue."

Po eventually surrendered to do more pushups and he keeps doing them. Then, he said, "Count them."

He does some pushups and started counting how many push-ups he's doing. In his mind, he's thinking that theere is no way he can do more push-ups, but he was able to get this over with for once.

Then, Shifu stands next to him and sees him struggling a little and tells Po, "Keep going. Don't stop now."

Po was starting to sweat and he felt that his body could not take any more of push-ups and asked, "Can I stop now?"

"No! Continue!"

While Po tried his best to do some push-ups, Musaki and Zeke walked out of the bunkhouse and saw Po looking like a sweat mess. They looked at each other and Musaki asked, "What's up with Po?"

"I'm not sure, but he looks like he's in bad shape." Zeke said.

"He should, because he keeps eating so much."

Zeke tried to hold his laugh and Musaki tried to stifle it without Shifu knowing. Shifu turned around and asked, "You find this amusing?"

"No, master." they both said.

Then, he walked towards them and said, "How long were you standing there?"

"We just got out and Zeke and I thought that it would be a great idea to just head to the training hall to see if we can sort of spar with each other." Musaki said.

"Very well. I'll be there in a few."

They both bowed to him and went on their way. Shifu turned around and saw Po still doing push-ups and he said, "I counted only 71, master. Am I done, yet?"

"29 more."

Po sighed frustratedly and asked, "Why are you doing this, anyway?"

"Do not question it, panda. Just do it."

"Yes, master."

* * *

On the other side of China, an unknown source comes towards there very parts that's a couple of miles away from the Jade Palace. One keeps running and hiding in trees to scare off someone from behind. Then, this shadow figure comes creeping on a turtle and when it got from behind him....

"Don't even think about it, Mikey."

He looked dumbfounded. He asked, "Aw, dude? How'd you know it was me?"

"I can always hear your footsteps and also, you always carry that stupid mask you put on when you try to scare me."

Mikey takes off his mask and said, "Come on, Don. Lighten up, will ya? Have some fun for once."

Don sighed heavily and said, "Sometimes, I just can't understand you."

"There's a lot of things I don't quite get."

"Exactly my point."

"Hey, guys. Sensei wants us all to get moving."

"We're coming, Leo." Don said.

Mikey only sighed heavily and shakes his head and said to himself, "Story of my life."

He followed Don and Leo and sees Sensei behind them. He turns to the others and said, "This is the first time we've been to China and I thought that it would be better to explore the majesties of everything there and hope to find my family ancestors from there."

"Aren't your family ancestors from Japan?" asked Mikey.

"That's what I was gonna ask." Don said.

"What I wanna know is why am I in the mix?"

"Because, Raph, Master Splinter asked us to come and and see everything from there and also, because we can't leave you back at the sewer by yourself in New York City." Leo explained.

"You got all the answers to everything, don't you?" seethed Raph.

"Don't start with me."

Splinter clears his throat to get Leo and Raph's attention and said, "Leonardo, Raphael. Enough."

"Well, he started it."

"Actually, you started it." Don said.

"Who asked you, Donny?"

"Dudes, can we not do this now? I've got Chinese food on my mind." Mikey said.

They all turned to Mikey and looked a little curious about that. Leo said, "We left New York City yesterday and we've only been here for an hour. The last thing we should think about is food."

"I'm hungry, though."

Raph sighed heavily and said, "We're all starving, Mikey. Don't bring your thick skull into this."

Splinter sighed heavily and tried not to let Raph's arrogance get in the way of this experience. He told them, "We are only going to look around the places together and then, maybe we will find a place to spend the night."

"I hope they have video games." Mikey said.

"I severely doubt it." Donny said.

"How'd you know?"

"Cause I don't think they have video games here."

Mikey looked a little confused on that one and asked, "Is that supposed to torture me?"

* * *

Well, this is kinda funny. This is only the beginning. Stay tuned for more of this awesomeness!


	2. Entrance to the Jade Palace

We're gonna get to meeting the KFP characters, but first we're gonna have a big surprise from Splinter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Entrance to the Jade Palace

A couple of hours later, the gang went towards town, where most of it seems a little more different from New York City. Raphael looked at the others and look kinda agitated about it. He asked, "We came all the way from New York City for this?"

"My master, Homato Yoshi, had relatives from both Japan and China. And that would mean, most of my relatives from so long ago were from China." Splinter explained.

"I always thought that some of them were from Japan, so why China?" asked Mikey, confusedly.

"Because, Michaelangelo, both parts of my family come from different homelands."

"Ohh...so that would mean I have relatives from there?"

All three of the turtles groaned and covered their heads to prevent further embarassment and Splinter sighed heavily at Mikey's confusion. He looked towards him and said, "You have so much to learn, my son."

"Yeah, and then some." Raph muttered.

Splinter paused for a second and asked, "You say something, Raphael?"

"No, sensei. I did not."

"Good, because I do not want to hear one rude comment coming out of you while in this journey. Is that understood?"

Raph scoffed and folded his arms and acted like he ignored that question. Splinter turned to him and asked again, "Is that understood, Raphael?"

Raph still hadn't said anything and then, he looked at his face and rolled his eyes at him and said, "Yes, sensei."

"That's what I thought."

Splinter walked towards them as the others followed him. Leo was in front of Raph and asked, "For once in your life, Raph, can you please put these sarcastic comments to an end?"

"You ain't the boss of me."

"I am your older brother. Therefore, I am the boss of you."

Leo follows them and Raph was seething at him and muttered, "In another life."

As they all came across town, they come across this wise rat, about 45 years of age, tattered clothes, brown and grey fur, green eyes and carries a brown and white stick on his hands. Splinter stopped and looked at him in the eye and asked, "Who are you?"

"Are you Splinter?" the rat asked.

"Yes."

The old rat looked at him and said, "It is me...your brother."

Splinter looked shocked and surprised, but seemingly keeping it on the inside. Then, he looked into his emerald eyes and asked, "Zuko? Is that you?"

"In the fur...and flesh. How are you, my brother?"

Both of them embraced each other with a hug. Splinter could not believe that he found his long-lost brother and then answered, "I am fine. What about you?"

"The same. Everything changed since you left Japan several years ago."

"Yes, I know. How long were you in China?"

"My ancestors lived in China for millions of years and I lived in China for 25 years. It has been a long time coming."

"A very long time." Splinter said.

"Too much of it." Raph muttered.

Splinter sighed heavily and turned slowly to Raphael, scowling at him and said, "I heard that."

"These your sons?" asked Zuko.

He turns to Zuko and said, "Yes. These are my sons--Donatello, Leonardo, Michaelangelo and that's Raphael. This is Zuko, my brother."

The turtles' reaction was quite surprising and Mikey was the one most surprised. He said, "Whoa...you never told us you had a brother."

"That's because we're seeing him for the first time, little brother." Leo said.

"Okay, I get ya."

"Mikey, sometimes you can be a bit precocious." Donny said.

Mikey looked confused and scratched the back of his head and asked, "Um...what does that mean?"

Donny sighed in exasperation and said, "Never mind."

"Hello, boys."

"Pleased to meet you, Uncle Zuko." Leo said.

"Where are you all from?"

"New York City."

Zuko didn't know that Splinter was living with them on the far side of the world and Splinter explained, "We live in America."

"America...heard it's a good place to live."

"Well, don't get used to it. It can be kinda dangerous at times." Raph said.

"In your neck of the woods."

"Reason why we came here is to find Splinter's ancestors here."

"Well, Splinter's great-great-great-great-great grandfather lived in one side of Japan and his great-great-great-great-great grandmother lives in both Japan and China, so both of us come from her side." Zuko said.

"Great."

Splinter chuckled softly and said, "You must excuse Raphael. He can be a little...moody."

"Oh, and it doesn't stop there. He can be stubborn, furious, rebellious, has zero regards to authority and hey, why stop there? He can be somewhat crazy, impatient, paranoid, hard to listen and get along with. And hey, why stop there? And he can become a real pain in the neck and in our brain. And hey, why stop there--" Leo said, then got interrupted by Raph, raising his fist and said, "Stop there!"

"Raphael! Enough!"

Zuko chuckled and said, "I think I get it."

"We're gonna stay in China for a few weeks or so and do you think you know a place where we can spend at least more than a few weeks here?"

Raph chuckled in embarassment and worrisome and asked, "When you say a 'few weeks', what did you mean by that, master?"

"Two or three and a half weeks."

"Three weeks? In China?"

"Oh, Raphael. This is will a positive experience for you all."

"You mean a positive experience for _**you.**_"

"That's enough, Raphael."

"There is one suggestion I might ensure for you all. Some of the residents from here keep passing through this big temple called The Jade Palace. It's really amazing there. That will most likely be a place to spend three weeks there." Zuko said.

The others took their word for it, but not before thinking about this through and Splinter asked, "What do you think, my sons?"

"Sounds interesting." Leo said.

"Might have some artifacts there." Donny said.

"Let's go for it, dude!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Will it annoy me?" asked Raph.

"Okay, you have got some serious issues here."

"Zip it, Leo."

Leo was about to get in Raph's face until he says he's going. The more silent Raph got, the more Leo kept getting in his face. He looked at him and said, "You have no other choice, Raph."

Raph felt annoyed and insecure about Leo getting on his face and he was ready to blow a fuse on hi, but sighed heavily and said, "Fine. Let's go."

"Great, then. Follow me." Zuko said.

"Follow the leader."

"Oh, joy. This will be fun....not."

A couple of minutes later, they came across some big stairs going all the way to the top of the palace. Mikey asked, "We have to walk all these stairs?"

"Looks like it." Splinter said.

"That's a lot of steps. I thought they should make these shorter back at the sewers."

"This is different, Michaelangelo."

"Master, with all due respect, I don't know if you're capable of walking all these stairs." Donny said.

"And why not?"

"Well, no offense, but your old age can't make way with these stairs."

Splinter chuckled and said, "Donatello, in case you have forgotten...."

He looked towards those stairs and leaps up in the air and does a backflip, then goes into the air and at the end of the palace. Then, he looks down and sees his sons and Zuko all the way down there. He asked, "You were saying? I still got it."

"Or maybe not." Donny said.

"Nice save, geek-o." Raph said.

"Don't start with me."

"Might as well walk up." Leo said.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I don't kid, Raph."

7 minutes later....

The turtles and Zuko have made to the top of the stairs of the Jade Palace and as they looked behind, it was a big and majestic as they witnessed it to be. Most of them gasped in awe and Donny asked Zuko, "This is it, right?"

"Yep."

"Looks amazing."

"Hey, has anyone seen Mikey?" asked Leo.

They can hear Mikey panting heavily and he laid there, flat on his shell, trying to catch his breath. He finally said, "Finally! I can't take another step."

"Tired, Mikey?"

"I thought my life was flashing before my eyes."

"Oh, shell no. Something else is gonna flash before your eyes and it won't be where the sun shines!" Raph said.

"Okay, let's take it easy there."

Mikey looks up and sees the palace and said, "Whoa...that's trippy."

"This is the Jade Palace. It brings a lot of history in these parts." Zuko said.

"What kind of history?"

"Historic basics of kung-fu."

"Kung-fu? You know, I may actually like China." Raph said.

"Oh, sure. Now you say you like it." Leo said.

"Hey, I can change my mind, can't I?"

"Only when it involves fighting."

"You want a fight right now?"

"Don't get me started with your attitude."

Raph grabbed him by the neck and said, "Listen, you stupid, lame excuse for a turtle. If you weren't my brother, I would definitely kick you in the--"

"That's enough!"

All of them turned around and saw Master Shifu standing there, looking completely fed up with the fighting. Raph looked at him and asked, "Who the shell are you?"

"I am Shifu."

"Is that supposed to be a Chinese food name?" asked Mikey.

All of them groaned and Shifu asked, "What does that supposed to mean?"

Donny chuckled and said, "You have to forgive Mikey. He fell out of a sewer at birth."

"Humorous."

* * *

Kinda funny in the end, right? Well, there's more!


	3. Two Masters

From here, the two masters converge...a rat and a red panda.

* * *

Chapter 3: Two Masters

Splinter looked at Master Shifu and said, "Please forgive my son, Raphael. He's usually like this back at home."

"Who asked you?" Raphael shouted.

He turned to Raph and completely grew a little furious and asked, "Did you raise your voice at your master?"

"See, between you and me, nobody yells at Splinter like that." Mikey muttered to Shifu.

Raph looked at Splinter in the eye and sighed in anger and said, "Forgive me, sensei."

Shifu chuckled softly and said, "I can see that he has no discipline."

Splinter was taken aback from that comment. He turned to Shifu and asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Have you ever tried to keep his anger down?"

"Yes, I have. I always keep his anger down and not to take it out on his brothers and fight for no reason."

"What does that tell you?"

"It says that he'd rather be at New York rather than here in China."

"Where is this New York?"

"America."

"That's far away from here."

"3,0000 miles to be exact." Donny said.

"Oh, sure. Now he tells us all." Raph said.

"Raphael! Enough!"

"Is he always like this?"

"All the time. Sometimes, I don't even know when it stops."

"It's strange, though."

"What about?"

"Are you their master?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's a surprise and a shock."

Splinter felt as if Shifu is criticizing his methods on being a master, when he's been mastering his sons for a long time. He told him, "I do not know how it is in China, but from where I'm from, it takes discipline, loyalty, trust and also teamwork to fight together."

"And where are you from?"

"New York City."

Shifu didn't figure out his accent and asked, "I'll ask again? Where are you from before New York City?"

"I was from Japan."

"May I ask why were you sent from there to this New York?"

"I was a pet of my master, Homato Yoshi and I copied everything movement he does and learned the secret arts of ninja. Then, he was killed by Oroku Saki while I was living in New York City. I lived in a sewer for some time and then, I came across four baby turtles and they were surrounded by a strange glowing ooze and me and my sons were mutated. As time went on, I started their ninja training and they were highly intelligent. Later, I gave them all names from an old renaissance art book--Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Donatello and Raphael. We have lived together ever since."

Shifu kinda gets what has occured to Splinter and asked, "So, you were their master?"

"Yes. And also their father."

Hearing that made Shifu's heart drop down and he felt as if they have this connection, but didn't want to show it, because he still wanted to see if his sons know his training skills. He turned to Splinter and asked, "How often do you train your sons?"

"Everyday."

"We do training every day as well."

"So, what do you guys do?" asked Mikey.

"Kung-fu."

"Really! Do tell me more." Raph said.

Leo groans in embarassment and asked, "Why don't you just stick my head inside a toilet?"

"I might stick yours in a swamp."

"Zip it!"

"You zip it!"

"Are they always at odds with each other?" asked Shifu.

Splinter groans in embarassment and said, "It does not stop there. Trust me."

"It gets worse?" asked Zuko.

"Much worse."

Shifu turned to Zuko and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Zuko, Splinter's long-lost brother."

Shifu was surprised that he had a brother and asked, "How long have you found each other?"

"Five minutes ago."

"Well, this is a first. Welcome to the Jade Palace."

"I would like to see how you do."

Shifu was more than interested to let them see what they do and he's even more interested to see what they do. He turned to Splinter and asked, "How long are you gonna stay in China?"

"About three and a half weeks."

Shifu nodded his head and told them, "Come follow me."

The others followed suit and Mikey asked Shifu, "Is there pizza in China?"

"Come again?"

"Excuse Michaelangelo. He can be a bit of a....pizza-holic."

"Sensei! Come on, I can stop anytime I want."

"Like that's gonna happen." Raph said.

"Without pizza, you would definitely quack so hard, that it would be torture."

"Dude, shut the quack up."

* * *

LOL This is awesome! Tell me is this not supercool! This is gonna be an awesome crossover! Stick around for more!


	4. The Kung Fu Masters

And they're meeting the KFP masters.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Kung-Fu Masters

Almost immediately, Shifu followed the new visitors to the Training Hall where they were surprised and astonished to see kung-fu animals in different species to do some serious kung-fu training. Crane swoops in and does his deflection moves as well as using his kung-fu sills in balance, then Musaki and Zeke were sparring with each other with their weapons--a sai and some nunchuks, Tigress was practicing her attack moves, and the others with various types of kung-fu training skills.

Mikey was impressed with that they do and said, "Whoa...that is cool."

"I love this!" Raph exclaimed.

Hearing Raph caught most of their attention and turned to the others and Shifu. Musaki looked at them and asked, "Hey, Shifu. Who are they?"

Shifu got in front of them and said, "Well, now that I have your attention, I would like for you all to introduce to our visitors here. This is Splinter, Zuko, Michaelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo and Donatello. These are the Furious Five--Crane, Mantis, Viper, Tigress and Monkey. And this is the Dragon Warrior, Po and the twins; Musaki and Zeke."

"Hello there." Zeke said.

"Hello all. Hope we're not getting in the way of you guys' training." Leo said.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all." Musaki said.

"Where are you guys from, anyway?" asked Po.

"We're from New York City." Raph said.

"Where's that?"

Raph seethed at Musaki and said, "In America, genius. Have you even been there?"

Musaki could kinda tell that Raph is definitely gonna be a challenge to deal with and he said, "Not even close."

"Do you want to know what it's like there? Really dangerous and everywhere you turn, there's always something bad there."

"You do realize you're starting to scare me."

"That's what you need, kid."

"Raphael!" Splinter shouted.

Raph groaned and looked at Splinter and he could tell from the look on his face that it's really serious. He said, "Do not torture the young panda."

"Just giving him some facts, master."

"I think that's all the facts I need."

Tigress looked at Raph and figured that there was some sort of unusual connection between both of them. She came up to him and said, "So, you really intimidated Musaki?"

He looked at her and asked, "So what?"

She smiled at him and said, "Must be tough. I kinda like it."

"You do?"

"Oh, yes I do."

Zeke and Musaki looked at each other and said, in unison, "Gross!"

"What do you know about it?" asked Raph.

"I know she's too old for you." Musaki said.

"Watch your mouth, kid."

"Looks like this guy's gonna be a challenge. And when is she interested in him, anyway?" asked Zeke.

"Dude, I don't know and I wouldn't care less."

"So, how long are you gonna be staying here in China?" asked Crane.

"About three and a half weeks." Splinter answered.

"Seriously? Why?" asked Zeke.

"Well, reason why we're here is to find Splinter's ancestors here." Donny said.

"Where's their origin?"

"Mostly in Japan, but some were born in China, as well." Zuko said.

"China and Japan? That's unusual, but simply cool nonetheless."

"So, you want to see how we do our kung-fu?"

"My sons and my brother and I would be honored to see what your kung fu moves are like." Splinter said, happily.

"Sounds like someone's excited."

"Let's head outside." Shifu said.

Everyone dispersed outside and Musaki sees Raph staring at him, menacing-like, but Musaki wasn't scared of him and asked, "Are you gonna be like that around me?"

"What do you think?"

"Look, I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm watching you."

"So am I."

"Puh-leeze! I'd careless about you and Tigress being together."

"Why? She's hot."

Musaki looked disgusted by that and said, "Hot? Tigress? You're joking, right? Spend a few minutes with her and by some point, you'll ever regret saying those words."

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

"Dude, trust me. You would not want to know. There's no way you're gonna fall for the psycho wacky princess. I can tell that it's not gonna last."

"Hey, I didn't want to come to China in the first place, anyway?"

"Then, why are you here?"

"Cause I love kung-fu now."

Musaki rolled his eyes and said, "You're delusional, you know that?"

Raph started to walk away, then turned to Musaki and said, "I'm gonna get you for this."

Musaki scoffed and said, "Do you have any brains? You're so not the boss of me."

Musaki walked past him and then stops and said, "By the way, welcome to the Jade Palace...butt-face."

* * *

Sounds like Raph and Musaki are gonna be face-to-face with each other. Gotta be supercool! Stick around for more!


	5. Training Skills

The turtles and their master are gonna see exactly how the Furious Five, Musaki, Shifu, Po and Zeke's kung-fu moves for the first time. BTW, Zuko is my first TMNT OC character.

* * *

Chapter 5: Training Skills

As soon as they got outside the training hall, everyone was pretty much ready to showcase their kung-fu moves to the new visitors and everyone's amped up about this, especially Raph. He stands next towards Donny and stares at Musaki, thinking about a million ways to start a fight with him. Musaki looks at Raph with this 'I'm watching you' scowl in his face. He wasn't worried about it, so all he did was wave hello to him. All Raph did was just take out his sai and wave it towards him as a sign for 'I'm gonna get you, kid.'

Splinter saw the look on Raph's face and said, "Put down your sai, Raphael. You will not start a fight with this young panda."

He sighed heavily and puts down his sai and just stared at him, angrily. Musaki ignored it and focused on showing the others their kung-fu moves. Shifu turns towards them and said, "Show them what I have taught you."

"Yes, master." they all said, in unison.

As they all got around, Shifu was in front of them and showed them what they can do. Musaki and Zeke were up first to take down Shifu and Musaki went in and jumped towards him and kicked him, but Shifu missed most of his moves and dodged them with great force. Shifu ran towards him and flies towards him, but misses with his anti-gravity lean movement.

"Whoa...." Mikey and Donny said together.

"Did you just see that, Don?" asked Mikey.

"Yeah, I did. This kid is amazing."

"Eh...I've seen better." Raph said.

Leo turned to him and said, "How can you possibly say that? This kid is unstoppable."

"Puh-leeze! That's just lucky."

Shifu attempts a crouching backflip manuver, by going over his head, but Musaki jumps up and does a 360-end over backflip and falls down on the ground, bodyslamming him. But Shifu punched him on the stomach as he flies out of him and standing in front of him. Both of them are panting heavily and Shifu stared at him and said, "Impressive."

"Thanks."

"Zeke, come on up."

It was Zeke's turn and he was able to take down Shifu in a quick second and Zeke jumps up from the air, spins around and goes back to the ground and Shifu runs towards him and throws several punches, but Zeke dodges every single one of them and rises up from the air to do a backflip. He lets out his nuncuks and swirls them around, back and forth, left and right and posed in a kung-fu/ninja way, which left Mikey speechless.

Mikey's jaw dropped when he saw Zeke handling those nunchuks and looked totally shocked. Donny stares at him and thought that he was in a trance-like zone, but Mikey turns his head to Donny and said, "Don, I could never do that. That was amazing."

"What are you talking about? When it comes to you and your nunchuks, you have better movements."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Shifu runs towards him and Zeke does the same, then they rise up in the air and attack each other. Both of them spar with each other and Zeke got into his face and tripped over his foot, but Shifu was proven too sneaky to fall for Zeke's unsuspecting tricks and reverses it on him. He trips on his foot and falls down on the ground. He gets up and leaps up in the air and Shifu leaps up as well and both of them kick each other, then they land on their feet back to the ground.

Shifu stared at Zeke and said, "Most impressive."

Zeke pants heavily and said, "No sweat."

"I have to say, that was astounding." Splinter said.

"Thank you, Splinter. The rest of their moves are simply impressive. Are you ready for their moves?"

"Yes, I am."

The rest appeared in front of them and they were more than ready to showcase their signature moves. Crane was up first to show them what he has. He starts off flying in the air, swooping back down, with his wings swooping all over and doing every single move with balance. Splinter looked at Crane and said, "That is excellent."

Crane smiled and said, "Thank you. Sometimes, training is pretty much my most favorite thing to sort of pass the time."

"If you want my opinion, I'd give it a 10.2, dude." Mikey said, happily.

"Most definitely the best move I've seen with much velocity and speed." Donny said.

"Best moves I've seen." Leo said.

"I've never seen anything like it." Zuko said.

"Eh...you did better. Just wish it would've been cooler." Raph said.

Most of the comments were pretty good, but Raph's was a little too much informational and wasn't quite nearly as great, but Crane said, "Thanks, anyway."

Next, it was Monkey's turn. He comes towards them, bringing in his staff and swings it around as well as his body to do some amazing moves. He jumps up and swings through every course using his feet, paws and tail, in order to have flexible movements.

Splinter was most impressed about it and said, "Brilliant moves. You must be practicing."

"I am good at it." Monkey said.

"Wicked awesome!" Mikey said.

"The fact that you used so much speed and agility, pure genius." Donny said,

"I liked it a lot." Leo said.

"Kung-fu is going to the monkeys and you, sir, are the king." Zuko said.

Monkey chuckled softly and said, "Thank you."

"Yeah, you did all right." Raph said.

Monkey walks away with confidence and feels completely good about himself with his moves. Viper was up next and she got in front of them and showcased her moves with everyone. She stretched her body with every movement, went all around the walls and leaped up in the air, striking at everything in sight. Her fierceness caught both Splinter and Raph's eye. Splinter was eager to see how great she does.

He said, "I can tell that you outnumber the boys a lot, right?"

"Mostly. I only outnumber Monkey or Mantis." Viper said.

"Hey!" they shouted.

"Well, I gotta say, your skills are amazing...for a girl." Raph said.

"Okay....is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good thing."

"Look who's a ray of sunshine now. If you want my opinion, you were great. Not to mention, better." Leo said.

"I'm guessing your skills must be apparent. I like it." Donny said.

"You rule!" Mikey shouted.

"Much elegance and balance with speed and agility. Amazing moves." Zuko said.

Viper giggled softly and said, "Thank you."

After Viper, Mantis was next to bring them off their feet. Raph looked at him and asked, "A bug? How can a bug do kung-fu?"

"Hey, I may be small, but don't let my size fool you. Since you have so much more to say, why don't you come over?" Mantis said.

Raph came towards him, thinking that it's all funny that a little bug can do kung-fu, but Mantis got something up his sleeve. All of a sudden, Raph is lifted up in the air, tumbled around, slammed down from his head to his feet to his back and got socked in the stomach and other places. Then, he threw him across the ground and landed on his back. Mantis hopped out and got into Raph's face and said, "Like I said, I may be small, but don't let my size fool you. I can still take you down a notch."

"You know, I'm starting to believe you now."

Splinter chuckled softly and said, "That's what he needed. Brilliant work, Mantis-san."

"Yeah, I think you have a great amount of carrying down people that big." Donny said.

"I gotta say, for a little guy, you make a big impression." Leo said.

"Little dude, you rock big time." Mikey said.

"For someone so small, you must endure big training." Zuko said.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks, guys. Next time, Raph, you should think twice before you mess with me and how small I am. At that point, I won't go easy on ya."

Raph stood up and went back to where everyone else is and Leo said, "He knocked you down!"

"Shut up."

Tigress was next to come in and she was determined to showcase her moves. She starts out with leaping from the air with two boulders, kicking them both into small pieces. She also does a backflip and climbs through the roof and falls down and lands on the ground with her feet and just giving it all she's got. Raph was deeply impressed with her skills and Raph said, "Wanna fight with me back at New York?"

"Even if she can fight with you, she won't have you." Musaki said.

"You shut up, you little brat. This is between me and her."

"Oh, it doesn't matter who's between who, just as long as it's between her and it won't involve me in."

"Anyway, this is excellent moves." Splinter said.

"Amazing, if I can put it in words." Zuko said.

"I don't say this much to a girl, but I think your speed and agility are unique and awe-inspiring." Donny said.

"Donny, where is your head at this point?" asked Musaki.

"What I might say is the best of the best." Leo said.

"Awesome! All I have to say is just pure awesomeness." Mikey said, happily.

"I think Po and Mikey could be twins." Zeke said.

"How so?"

"They both say 'awesomeness.'"

"Very true."

"Okay, Po. You're last." Shifu said.

Po takes a deep breath and pulls up his shorts and walks towards the others, looking all tough and ready to impress. He smiled at them and said, "Get ready to feel the thunder of the Dragon Warrior! I am the king of all things awesome!"

"Just get on with it!" Raph exclaimed.

"Okay. No need to be so bossy."

He does his kung-fu moves and does a huge backflip in the air, lands on his feet and takes out the dummy out of nowhere and runs towards him and lands on his belly, which sends it flying through the air, but bounces back towards him, landing on his butt and somewhere close to the face. Then, Po kicks the dummy and throws him in the air and kicks it in the air. Within a few seconds, it comes back down to the ground and Po stares at them and said, "Can you resist the power of the panda?"

"Unfortunately, no." Raph said.

"I gotta say, that was hilarious. Both funny and amazing at the same time." Leo said.

"You can use your belly to deflect attacks? That's surprising and not to mention, really incredible." Donny said.

"You have great moves and your kung-fu moves are extraordinary. It's something I've never seen before. I was honored to see those moves and I am still honored." Splinter said.

"Brilliant moves." Zuko said.

"Dude, that was hilarious when that dummy stuck towards your butt and those moves were awesome!" Mikey said.

"Thanks, guys. Appreciate it. You guys are awesome." Po said.

Shifu got in front of them and asked them what did they think of Musaki and Zeke's movements and Splinter said, "They did remarkably well. Both Musaki and Zeke were doing a great job and those moves are definitely the best I've seen so far."

"Well, thank you." Musaki and Zeke said.

"Would you all like to see what my son's moves are?" asked Splinter.

"Do we ever!"

"That would be a great idea. Let's see how you all do." Shifu said.

"Just as long as Raph doesn't knock me out."

"You're lucky I'm not beating up little kids." Raph seethed.

"Dude, I'm 15. I don't give a flying kadoodle if you beat me up."

"Raphael! Enough!" Splinter said.

"I'll deal with you later."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Why are you letting this guy get to you?" asked Zeke.

"He thinks he can make my life miserable when he has no chance. He will not mess with Musaki, because I am bulletproof."

* * *

How supercool is that? Stay tuned for more of this awesome story! It'll be supercool by the minute.


	6. Ninja Skills

Now it's the turtles turn to show their awesome ninja fighting skills.

* * *

Chapter 6: Ninja Skills

Later on, it was their turn to show off their ninja skills. Splinter was in front of Mikey, Leo, Raph and Donny and he told them, "Make me proud, my sons. Remember what I have taught you."

"We will not fail you, Master Splinter." Leo said.

They all bowed to him and Splinter bowed to them as well. Zuko looked at them with a smile on his face and said, "They must be lucky to have a master like him."

"Like, how lucky?" asked Musaki.

"I would say extremely lucky. I've only seen him for an hour, but it seems like forever."

"I see."

Splinter faced towards the others and said, "Tell us when."

Shifu chuckled and stared at Splinter for a while and said, "Show us what you got."

"Go!"

Leo and Raph were up first and they brought their weapons out; Leo's katana and Raph's sai. They looked at each other and started sparring with each other. Leo rises up in the air and Raph runs out of the way and goes to another direction while Leo lands on the ground with his feet. Then, Raph comes out of nowhere and got close to him with his two sai around him. He chuckled and said, "What now?"

Leo stands up and grips his katana and said, "Trust me, you don't want a piece of this."

Leo twirls around his katana and Raph kicks him in the face and walks back, but moments later, the two face off circling each other. Leo gritted his teeth and Raph lowered his eyebrows and Leo raises his katana in the air and said, "Go ahead, punk. Make my day."

"Bring it on!" Raph shouted.

Leo attempts a backflip while holding on to the katanas and Raph ran after him, leaping high in the sky and plans to kick him, but Leo grabs his foot and shoves him to the ground. Leo chuckles mischievously and said, "You ain't got nothin' on me."

"Oh, really? Funny you should say that."

Both of them came in full force and began kicking, shoving, punching and drawing their weapons at each other and everything else. Shifu looked at their fighting skills and seems to become a little impressed with their movements. He turns to Splinter and asked, "How often do you train them?"

"Almost everyday. I always teach them the art of ninja just as my master has taught me." Splinter answered.

"From the looks of this, I'd say it paid off."

Shifu turns to them and said, "Okay! I think I've seen enough."

Splinter turns to them and exclaimed, "Leonardo! Raphael!"

Hearing Splinter's voice caught their attention and turned to both Splinter and Shifu. They were almost anxious to hear what Shifu thinks of their skills as well as everyone else. Leo asked, "So, what do you think?"

"Are we good or what?" asked Raph.

"Well, considering how your master has taught you, I would say...he taught you pretty well."

They looked at each other and Leo said, "So, that means..."

"You both impressed me."

"What did everyone else think?" asked Splinter.

Po was the first to speak out and said, "I loved it! You guys were awesome! You have got to teach me some of those ninja moves. I could use them for training."

"That's if your body fat can support it." Musaki said.

He turned to Musaki and laughed sarcastically. He said, "Very funny, Lil' Saki. Wanna get a headlock?"

"You do that, and I'll give you a real headlock."

"Master Musaki, what did you think?" asked Splinter.

"If you want my opinion, I thought it was supercool the way you guys did those moves! Hopefully, I'll do some training with most of the turtles, that's as if Raph doesn't really beat the crap out of me."

"Oh, we'll see about that, won't we?"

"Zeke?"

"I'm gonna say that it was completely awesome of you guys. You have to show me your ninja skills." Zeke answered.

"Thank you very much." Leo said.

"Now, we turn to the Five." Shifu said.

Tigress looked at Raph and Leo and said to them, "Both of you are impressive. I have to say Raph stands out the most, because he's fierce, quick and so hot."

Raph chuckled softly and turned to Leo and tells him, "She wants me."

"Dude, can you not say anything that won't make me, I don't know, puke?" asked Musaki.

"You're just jealous cause I've got the hots for Tigress." Raph said.

"Puh-leeze! You can have her."

"Okay, enough. Master Crane?"

Crane walks to them and said, "Completely amazing! I can tell that we're gonna get along just fine here at the palace."

"I can't wait to see your skills in training." Leo said.

"Same here."

"Master Viper?"

"If it's all the same, I thought you two were so amazing with those moves. My favorite part is when you grabbed Leo's foot and then when you leap up in the air, it kinda makes me want to join in. I can't wait to see what you do." Viper said.

"Thank you." Leo said.

Leo stared into Viper's eyes and felt as if he's got a little crush on her, but doesn't want to show it just yet. He paid attention to the others as well and got more focused.

"Master Monkey?"

Monkey comes in front of them and said, "You have to show me those moves sometime here. It would be amazing to see what you do here at the palace."

"Can you do kung-fu?" asked Raph.

"Of course. I am very flexible, quick and also approachable."

"I'd like to see that." Leo said.

"Good."

"Master Mantis."

Mantis hopped into Monkey's shoulder and explains to them, "Guys, both of you rocked it out today, but I think Leo stands out more than you. Remember, I did tumble you first because you think I'm small. Don't think I'm small, because I can take you down in a millisecond."

"Now I'm looking forward to that." Musaki said.

Mantis chuckled and turned to Musaki and said, "I knew you would!'

"That was great. You have really impressed me." Shifu said.

"Thank you, Shifu."

Splinter looked at both of them and said, "I am proud of you both. You did not disappoint me."

"We are your best students after all."

"Next up, Michaelangelo and Donatello."

Mikey and Donny were up next and Donny feels totally ready and Mikey was a little anxious about it, but was able to recover from it as soon as they entered in front of them. Splinter looked at them and said, "Do me proud today. Michaelangelo, do not screw this up."

"Yes, sensei." Mikey said.

"I'm serious. Do not mess this up."

"Okay."

"I mean it."

"Sure."

"Seriously."

"Okay, sensei."

Splinter looked at Mikey and puts out his 'I'm watching you' movements towards his eyes. Mikey looks at Donny and asked, "Why's Splinter doing that?"

"Mikey, there are so many questions about you that I wish I wouldn't ask."

"Let's begin." Shifu said.

Splinter looked at them and exclaimed, "Go!"

Mikey and Donny faced each other and they brought out their weapons; Mikey's nunchuks and Donny's staff and bring it towards each other. Donny leaped up in the air and Mikey retreats to the other side and jumps in the air and kicks Donny in the air and lands back on his feet.

Donny comes back from the ground and runs towards him with his staff, but Mikey stops him by putting his nunchuks in front of him. They got caught in the staff, twisting around in different directions. They were both released and Mikey twirls his nunchuks around poses in a ninja-like way.

Donny chuckled and said, "See you've been training, Mikey."

"Your point, dude?" asked Mikey.

Donny stared at him and runs towards him, both clanging their weapons and Mikey does a backflip and goes behind Donny and kicks him in the back. He puts his hand on the ground and raised his nunchuks on the air and twirls them around a bit.

"Come to Mikey!"

Donny continued sparring Mikey with their weapons and also kicking, shoving and doing some supercool tricks. Shifu looked at both of them and he grew most interested in Donny and a little impressed with Mikey, almost. Shifu asked, "So, how often does Michaelangelo train?"

Splinter sighs of embarassment and covers his eyes with his hand and said, "Barely. He almost focuses on training, but mostly just does nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes. But he's physically skilled...when he wants to be."

With that in mind, Shifu told them, "Okay, I've seen quite enough."

"Michaelangelo, Donatello!" Splinter said.

They stop for a minite and turned their attention to the others. Shifu said, "Donatello...I would have to say you seem like you know a lot about ninja more. Your moves are very impressive and I can tell that you've been training a lot."

"Yes, I have."

"And it shows. Michaelangelo...you did good, though I might have to work on you for a while."

"Seriously?" asked Mikey.

"If your master is up to it."

"Of course. And I will watch you throughout."

"Master Po?"

"It's hard to tell, because I think both of you guys are awesome! Why give one of them extra training? They got all the training they need! I loved your moves!" Po exclaimed.

"Musaki?"

"Both of you guys did cool. Donny, you're cool and I'm hoping that both of us can train some and Mikey, I think you're like Po, more upbeat and somewhat goofy. But, you're an awesome ninja fighter. Like it a lot and it shows." Musaki said.

"Zeke?"

"I can honestly say, you guys did amazing. You did your thing and it impressed me a lot." Zeke said.

"Master Tigress?"

"I would say that you did pretty well. Though I have to agree with Shifu on Mikey. I do think you need a little work, but you're good." Tigress said.

"Harsh."

"Master Crane?"

"I have to agree, but then I'd be stupid to say it. Who cares? You guys were amazing! Splinter has taught you well." Crane said.

"Master Viper?"

"If there was ever time that I can train with you both, it would be as long as you guys can stay here. So, I love your moves." Viper said.

"Master Monkey?"

"I think you, me and Mikey are gonna get along just fine here and I can't wait to actually train with you all." Monkey said.

"Master Mantis?"

"Yeah, you guys did okay. It wasn't like I expected, but I like it a lot. So, I would give you guys a nine out of ten." Mantis said.

"Thank you." Donny said.

"Thanks, I think." Mikey said.

Splinter comes up to all of his sons and said, "You four did not disappoint me. I have taught you all well."

They bowed to their master and Splinter bowed to them back as well. Musaki asked, "Is that how they do it in Japan?"

"You do realize it's accustomed both here and Japan." Shifu said.

Musaki realized that Shifu was right that bowing shows respect in both Japan and China ans only scoffed and said, "Yeah, sure. I knew that."

"Oh, did you now?"

* * *

That was radically cool! Stick around for more of this story!


	7. Intimidation

And we see Musaki's true colors when he's around Raphael.

* * *

Chapter 7: Intimidation

A few minutes later, Musaki was wandering around parts of the Jade Palace, wanting to get some peace and quiet after some serious training for a while. He went towards the Sacred Peach Tree to just think about a few things and how to get used to the rest of the three weeks with their new guests around. The one downside is getting used to Raphael. Around him, Musaki gets fearless and tough on the outside, but on the inside, he's pretty scared and a little intimidated towards him like he's gonna get beaten down by him.

He feels the wind blowing through his fur, hoping it will soothe his nerves down. He sighs heavily and sits down near the tree, just hoping to keep his mind off Raph for a while.

He sighs heavily and said, "Why am I letting this tough turtle get to me? Why do I feel like he's gonna start a fight with me?"

He doesn't want to fight with Raph, because looking at his eyes and his weapons makes him feel a little frightened inside. He wanted to keep it to himself, but fears that Raph sees it through and can mess him up pretty badly.

In his imagination, he sees himself getting beaten down by Raph for unknown reasons, because he thinks Musaki isn't as tough as he thinks he is and gets kicked, punched, scratched and bludgeoned.

He pants heavily and feels sweat coming through his fur, just thinking about it. All of a sudden, he hears footsteps coming from behind and a shadow is coming behind him. He breathed sharply, but softly and shakily because he can tell Raph is in his prescence.

He slowly turned around and before he knows it, it _**is **_Raph. He's standing near the tree, staring at Musaki with a mischievous smirk on his face, holding out both sais on his hands. Musaki turned away for a few, only to notice that Raph is starting to get a little heated about Musaki ignoring him.

He sees a peach and throws it at him on the back. Musaki turns around and asked, "What do you want from me, anyway?"

"Simple. I just want to make you feel scared." Raph said.

"Scared? Dude, you're crazy. Nobody is really scared of you, you know. Why should I be scared of you?" Musaki asked.

Raph could already see it. He angrily smiles at him and got close to him and said, "Get up."

Musaki looked confused and asked, "Why?"

"Just...get...up."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Apparently, Musaki stands up and Raph got to his face and said, "Listen, punk. For three weeks, you need to stay out of my way."

"Oh, that should be easy."

He grabbed him by the shoulders and said, "Listen to me. I don't think you're getting this right. I didn't want to come here to China in the first place, but my master talked me into it, and I'm lucky that kung-fu is just like ninja fighting. I'm wondering what would happen if I could use it at you...and then do some harm to you."

"If you do, Master Shifu will kick you in the shell." Musaki said.

"I'd like to see him try."

"If I was your master, I would've kicked the smack out of you a few minutes ago."

Raph got into his face some more and said, "For the next three weeks, I can think of a million ways to make your life miserable. So be afraid, kid. Be very...afraid."

Musaki didn't say anything and then Raph dropped him down to the ground. Then, he turned to him again and said, "Tell anyone about this, I'll turn you into panda stew. Here's the warning just in case."

Raph got close to him and sucker-punched him in the face and slammed him to the tree. After that, he left and walked away. At this point, Musaki definitely feels scared. He's starting shaking in fear, because of Raph. But that's not the only thing that made him feel scared. He looks down on the ground, then looked at his shorts and they were wet.

He groaned in embarassment and asked, "Did I just wet my pants?"

He walked back to the bunkhouse and wanted to prevent anyone from seeing his shorts wet. He entered inside, tried to slip past the doors to his room and when he got to his room...

"Hey, Lil' Saki."

Musaki felt startled and jumped in shock and turned around. It was only Po, Shifu and Splinter standing there. He sighed in relief and only turned to the back. He said, "Hey, didn't see you."

"You okay, Young Musaki?" asked Splinter.

"Me? I'm just...fine. You guys just scared me, that's all."

Shifu could tell that Musaki was hiding something that he would feel embarassed about. He asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Why?"

"Just answer my question-are you hiding something?"

Musaki scoffed and said, "No. What would make you think that?"

"Come on, Musaki. I've known you for two years. I can tell from your voice that something is going on."

"How do you mean?"

"Can you turn around?"

Shifu knew that Musaki was gonna turn around and see his shorts wet, because he peed himself in it and it'll make him feel totally stupid. He said, "No, thanks. I'm fine."

"Lil' Saki. It's us. Just turn around." Po said.

"And look us in the eyes."

"That's not the only thing you'll look at."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

Musaki felt like there was no escaping it and sighed heavily and just surrenders. He turned around and all three of them saw it coming. Po gasped in shock and asked, "Musaki...did you just wet yourself?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me the situation?" asked Shifu.

"Can I just have another pair, please?"

"You've got extras in your room. You were going back to get another pair, weren't you?"

"Yes, master."

"Why in the world would this happen?" asked Splinter.

"Long story."

"Just tell us about it while you change."

"Sure. Plus, I think I got it from Po."

Po was astonished to hear that and said, "I don't wet my pants that much."

"Panda, I seem to recall you wetting your pants when Ichi told you a scary story and also, when Musaki scared you with a fake mask on Halloween."

"It looked like a two-headed monster."

"And you got so scared, you peed yourself and left a huge puddle of pee all over your shorts." Musaki said.

"It was a moment that I would like to forget in a million years."

"Everybody gets scared sometimes." Splinter said.

"Really?"

"Of course. It does not mean you are less of a hero. Even warriors get scared sometimes."

"They do?" Shifu asked.

"But you just have to learn from it. Warriors get embarassed, too."

"How'd you learn something like this in Japan?" asked Po.

Splinter chuckled and said, "Take it from someone who raised four turtles."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And so will Musaki."

"Yeah, him too."

* * *

Little funny, right? It's suprising that Musaki accidently wets himself that he's scared or Raph, but it's just once. Stick around for more!


	8. Talking About It

A little word of advice from Splinter and Shifu.

* * *

Chapter 8: Talking About It

Musaki was in his room and he found another pair of shorts that is totally dry and thought about how sometimes, warriors can get embarassed at times, but he just have to learn from it. He hears a knock on the door and Shifu asked, "How you holding up?"

"Oh, I'm okay." Musaki answered.

"You find another pair?"

"Yes, master."

"Okay, we'll be in the other room."

"Okay."

Po, Shifu and Splinter dispersed in the kitchen and waited for Musaki to come out. Musaki was in his room and he put down his shorts on the bed, then he takes off his wet shorts, and then he picks them up and puts another pair on. He definitely feels the dryness of his shorts. He takes his old shorts and just puts away for a while.

He walks out of the room with confidence and heads to the kitchen where Shifu, Po and Splinter are sitting at. They look at him and Po asked, "These new?"

"Yep, just a spare. I've got several more...you know, just in case." Musaki said.

"Great. Feeling okay, Lil' Saki?"

"Of course. I was worried that someone might see me because the walls and doors are see-through."

"Do not worry. Everyone else is outside."

"Great."

"Can I ask you, Musaki? Why did you wet yourself?" asked Splinter.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, we do."

Musaki sighed heavily and said, "This is gonna be difficult, but the reason why...I felt as if I'm gonna be intimidated."

"By who?"

"One of your sons."

"Which one?"

"Raphael."

"Oh, of course. May I ask why?"

"Well, he told me earlier that over the next three weeks of your guys' staying, that he's gonna make my life miserable."

"Seriously?" asked Po.

"Yeah."

"Why would he do that? He seems cool."

"Maybe to you, but when he's around me, well...I get scared."

"What are you scared about, Lil' Saki?"

Musaki sighed heavily and figured that he's gonna be beaten by Raph if he told. He wanted to keep silent about it, but Shifu looked at him and said, "Musaki, you know you can tell me anything."

"You sure?"

"Of course. You can trust me, Po and Splinter."

Musaki bit his lip about it and he felt totally nervous about this situation about Raph, knowing that he's gonna get beaten if he told them. But, he looked at Shifu's eyes knowing that he can always count on him and talk to him whenever possible. And he did trust them.

He breathed heavily and said, "Okay, I surrender. Anyways, today he said that he was gonna make my life miserable and that he was gonna use his ninja skills combined with kung-fu...on me."

All three of them gasped and Po said, "No!"

"Yes. This time, he's gonna use it to harm me."

"Raphael would not do that."

"Have you looked at his eyes, Splinter? It's like he wanted to really bring harm to me."

"He's gonna have to answer to me first." Shifu said.

"That's not happening, Master Shifu."

"Why not?"

"Cause he said that he's gonna do the same thing to you too."

Shifu could not believe what he was hearing. He turned to Splinter, in which he covered his eyes with little embarassment and shock. Shifu asked him, "Is he always this violent?"

"Not really. He takes his anger out on only Leonardo and Donatello and sometimes on Michaelangelo and mostly me in some cases, but never a young person." Splinter answered.

"How do you deal with him?"

"Mostly, I try to do anything to simmer down his anger, but he brings up so much anger that it is like he wants to start a fight with anyone."

"How does that make you feel?" asked Musaki.

"At times when it cannot work out and more anger stirs up in him, it makes me feel like a failure as both a master and a father, because I do not know how to resolve this problem."

"All I can say is when the going gets tough, just try it again."

"I always try it again and for him, it almost makes sense, but later on, it seeps through him. He cannot admit himself that he has anger problems, because that is his personality."

"What normally happens when there's too much anger?" asked Po.

"Well, if it is too much of it, it actually clouds the mind. Turned inward, it is an unconquerable enemy. Most times, Raphael does not understand how much it affects others with feelings at times."

"What if I were to help you with this issue between him and Musaki and he would feel less threatened around him?" asked Shifu.

"Would you?" asked Musaki.

Shifu and Splinter turned to him and saw Musaki feeling hopeful, like his heart just skipped a beat. He saw them looking at him and said, "Sorry, had a little moment."

Splinter chuckled and walked towards Musaki and explained, "Do not worry, Musaki. When me and Shifu take care of this problem, you will not feel afraid towards Raphael or any one of my sons."

"What do I have to do?"

"You can bond with my sons."

"Are they gonna be okay with me?"

"Of course they will. Leonardo, Donatello and Michaelangelo will not harm a fly, so you will not have anything to worry about."

Musaki looked at Splinter's brown eyes and felt as if he's much more trustworthy and that he can feel comfortable talking to him and listening to him. All Musaki could do is smile and say, "Okay, I believe you."

"You just have to trust me on this."

"I will."

Splinter stood up and patted his shoulder and he felt okay with him around. Then, he asked, "How often did you wet yourself?"

Musaki chuckled and said, "Surprisingly, none."

"Never?" asked Po.

"Nope. How many times did _**you **_wet yourself?"

Po didn't know how to respond to that and said, "Not much."

Shifu and Musaki galred at him a while and Po chuckled nervously, then he stopped and said, "All the time."

"Like, how?" asked Shifu.

"When I was a cub and I even get scared of the simple things and I still wet myself. This is what happens when something embarassing will happen. It'll always catch up to you."

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

Okay, the last part made me LOL. Stay tuned for more awesome chapters! I'll upload more soon!


	9. First Dinner

On the beginning of this chapter, Musaki feels intimidated by Tigress and later on, they're all gathered around for dinner and everything's cool now...hopefully. Hope this makes any sense.

* * *

Chapter 9: First Dinner

A couple of hours has passed by and Musaki was walking towards the hallways of the bunkhouse and all of a sudden, one door opens quickly, which startled him and he turned around and saw it was only Tigress. He sighed disgustedly and said, "Oh, it's only you."

She stared at him and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Does it matter to you?"

"I heard about what happened."

Musaki definitely felt like this was gonna be a main point where she can actually blackmail him or something like that. She sensed fear in his eyes and he asked, "Who told you that?"

"Nobody told. I know what goes on around here, so don't think I don't know."

"Nobody's supposed to know that I wet myself just once."

She came towards him and asked, "Just once?"

"Why are you making this such a big deal, anyway? What's done is done."

"Maybe if I tell Master Shifu and the others about this situation..."

"Little late. Shifu already knew."

"He's quick, but I think the others have not."

"Po and Splinter already knew too."

"Well, then. I'm gonna find some way to humiliate you over this ordeal."

Musaki gasped in shock, then he said, in a menacing voice, "You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me."

Musaki felt as if his life is gonna be completely scarred for life in embarassment and asked, "Why are doing this to me?"

"I convinced Raphael to torment you while he's here."

Musaki quivered his lip and gasped in silent shock. Then, he whispered, "It was you."

She folded her arms and said, "That's right. Both of us are gonna make your life miserable, whether you like it or not."

"Shifu is gonna want to hear about this."

She stopped him by grabbing his ankle and he fell down to the ground, then she picked him in, slammed him to the wall with her claws on his shoulders. Musaki panted heavily, but tried to remain calm as possible. She looked at him very angry-like and said, "If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you...literally."

Musaki scoffed and he smirked at her, saying, "You have no power over me."

"Well, once I scratch you, you'll regret saying these words."

He rolled his eyes and said, "You're wasting my time. I do not need to take this."

He tries to release her grips, but she refused to do so. All of a sudden, Shifu comes out of nowhere and said, "Tigress...let him go."

She breathed heavily and Musaki looked terribly nervous to find out what's gonna happen if she doesn't let him go. Then, he asked, "Please?"

"I saw everything from here. If you think you're gonna make his life miserable with Raphael, you've got another thing coming."

"What makes you think that?"

"I overheard your conversation and Musaki's situation has been taking care of. Can we just stop the madness?"

Tigress stared at Shifu for a while, then turned to Musaki and she sighed heavily and set him free. He turned to Shifu and said, "Thanks."

"You are welcome."

Musaki walks off, but then stops and tells Tigress, "You've really gone off the deep end of your brain. One of these days, you'll regret that you've tortured me."

"And why is that?"

"Because...I'm a member of this family and the least thing you can do is deal with it."

"You're not the boss of me."

"Don't I know that much? Just do not mess with me."

"Musaki, head over to the kitchen. We'll start dinner soon."

"Okay."

Musaki walks in the kitchen, but not before he looks at Tigress and sticks his tongue at her and raises his nose with his finger, which made her heated and then, she quickly came to the kitchen, but he came in first and closed the door. She backs out, but Musaki opens the door and said, "Musaki and door: one, Tigress: nix!"

"Oh, you little-!"

"What are you gonna do about it? Nothing!"

"Musaki!" Shifu shouted.

"Okay, okay. I know when I can stop."

* * *

Several minutes later, everyone gathers around for dinner and Musaki sat in the middle next to Shifu and Splinter as they await Po's cooking. Splinter looks at him and asked, "You okay, Musaki-san?"

"Of course."

"Is it all right to call you 'Saki-san'?"

"Whatever you want."

"So, how long have you been cooking, Po?" asked Leo.

"For quite sometime now. I mean, I work at my dad's noodle shop and make noodles with him. It's pretty much what I do there."

"Is it difficult?"

"Sometimes, but not really."

"You know, I've never even met your dad before and I'm just curious. What does he look like?" asked Zeke.

Po knew that his dad was in a different species and told Zeke, "I'll tell you about him pretty soon, but what I will say is that he's pretty different from me."

"How different?"

"Short and noodly."

"Speaking of noodles, when are we gonna eat?" asked Crane.

"Right now."

Po puts in several bowls in front of everyone, including their new guests. He looks at them and said, "Hope you guys like it."

He looks at them eating, wondering if they like it or not. Splinter tastes it first and then, a huge sigh of relief comes out and said, "This is excellent."

Donny takes the next taste and feels totally blown away from this. He said, "Sensei's right. It is good."

"Yeah, this really does taste good." Leo said.

"Po, how'd you learn how to cook like that? This is amazing." Zuko said.

"I've tasted better." Raph said.

Everyone turned to Raph and Musaki asked, "What do you mean, 'I've tasted better'? It tastes awesome."

"Are you sure this is made by this guy?"

"Are you questioning Po's cooking?"

"Not questioning. Just wondering."

"Dude, you'd be crazy if you didn't taste it."

"Plus, you have not even touched it." Splinter said.

Raph looked at it, then looks at Po and sighs heavily and said, "All right, fine. I'll taste it."

Shifu looked at Splinter and he looks at him and they both nodded their heads as a sign that says, 'Raphael is gonna do some heavy training tomorrow.' Then, they look at Raph and taste the soup and for a few seconds, it seemed to sink in. He looks at Po and said, "I wave the red flag. I admit it, this is pretty cool."

"Thank goodness. I thought for sure if you didn't like it, I'd cry all night." Po said.

"We won't be hearing that for a while." Crane said.

"Michaelangelo, have you tasted it?" asked Splinter.

He looked at Splinter and said, "Oh, sorry, sensei."

He took a spoonful of noodles and puts it in his mouth and then, he swallowed it. After a few seconds, he breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Wow, this is awesome! It's not pizza, but I would take this thing back to New York and put it on there."

"Pizza?" asked Musaki.

Splinter sighed and said, "My sons crave for pizza back from where we're from."

"Do they now?"

"Yep."

"How'd you make it so awesome, Po?" asked Mikey.

"My dad's secret ingredient."

"Cool."

"I think we're all gonna get along just fine, right Musaki?" asked Splinter.

"I hope so."

* * *

Everything's cool now and next chapter, Musaki is telling Splinter everything about his past. I'll post it later on!


	10. Getting to Know

Musaki begins to tell Splinter everything about his past. I hope this interests you.

* * *

Chapter 10: Getting to Know

As everyone is enjoying their dinner, they're all around the table, just talking to each other. Musaki sees them talking with each other, no issues coming out yet, though, he's a little nervous between both Raph and Tigress, because sooner, he's getting the feeling that he's gonna be attacked between both of them for no reason. He stares at both Raphael and Tigress and he got a little nervous, but he didn't want anyone else to show it. Suddenly, Leo looks at Musaki, quivering his lip a little and he said, "You okay there, Musaki?"

Musaki looks at Leo and replies, "Yeah, I'm...I'm cool."

Leo could sense that he's feeling mortified inside and asked, "You sure?"

"Positive." he said, quickly.

Leo wasn't buying it, because he knows something's up with him, but he was able to say, "Well, okay."

"So, what do we need to know about you, Musaki?" asked Donny.

Musaki looked puzzled for a sec and asked, "Me?"

"Yes, you. Is there anything interesting about you that we might want to know?"

"Yeah, like why are you here?" asked Raph.

Musaki took a few breaths and swallowed hard, but a gentle touch from his shoulder by Shifu and Splinter started giving him a little bit of confidence. He took a deep breath and said, "I used to be an orphan."

"You did?" asked Zuko.

"Yep."

"Well, where are your parents?" asked Splinter.

He knows that this is the question that they were gonna ask him, because at times, it can be difficult to talk about it without crying a few times, but he was ready to share his secrets towards their new friends. He sighed heavily and said, "When I was younger, both of them were...killed."

Mikey gasped in shock and asked, "By who?"

"Tai Lung."

"Tai who?" asked Raph.

"Tai Lung. I'm not gonna give you much about him, but what I can say is that dude can throw a punch faster than you can say 'Sayonara!'"

"He's that fierce, huh?"

"And dangerous."

"Where were you guys when they got attacked?"

"Rainbow Canyon. It's somehwere near the farthest parts of China. One morning, my dad heard something and all of a sudden, in pops out Tai Lung, coming at him. He attacked my dad and beaten him down to size, then he started coming after my mom. She put me in somewhere safe and soon after, he came after her and scratched her up. I was totally scared about seeing the whole thing, because when you're three and saw your parents get attacked by some crazy person, it'll leave you emotionally scarred."

"Wait. How old were you when this happened?" asked Leo.

"Three. Anyway, he tried to slaughter them, but then he heard a noise coming from behind. He swarmed over to where I was and when he saw me, he was coming over after me. I was completely scared that I was gonna die, but my dad prevented that from happening by knocking him down and my mom picked me up and tried to find a place where he wouldn't find me. All of a sudden, both of them were getting mauled and slaughtered by Tai Lung and he threw them down in a deepest, darkest part of the cave and I saw them go down on that dark place and I was so scared. All of a sudden, I just went down to where they were and my eyes saw in front of me-blood coming out. It was so disturbing and scary for me. None of them made it and I was breaking down in tears, because they just...didn't make it. Suddenly, I heard someone coming and it was Tai Lung. He wasn't finished with me yet and he was still coming in to kill me. I made a run for it and he was chasing me like crazy and when I got outside, I stood out to where the mountain is at-100 feet off the ground. I backed away slowly and then, those scary orange eyes were coming towards me. Just went it all seemed hopeless, some of the rhino guards came in and took him down in full force. Evidentally, they all saved my life, but all I could think about was my parents. They went over to the cave and saw them dead and I was the only one alive. When I told them they were my parents, they sent me to an orphange hoping that a family could come and adopt me, but as it turns out, I wasn't over my parents' death and I stayed in a dark room, just crying and feeling depressed all the time and many moments, I just cry myself to sleep every night, because I didn't know how to get over this and I just grieve every day of my life. Often times, I would dream about them and have nightmares about Tai Lung. I couldn't sleep at night without those scary orange eyes looking at me when I close my eyes, because everytime I do, I see Tai Lung coming back for me. I became lonely, isolated and became an outcast in that orphange because I wasn't as outgoing. It was pretty hard for me to make any new friends-well except for Shanghai, Sudoku, Miko, Ty, Sonic, Mookie, Seth, Brian and Joey, we've known each other pretty well until they were adopted after knowing them for three or four years when I was young-and I was always so lonely and I would often get bullied whenever I came out and that's where I started losing my self-confidence about being adopted. I would often think nobody wants me in their family, because I was always a sad young panda cub who lost both parents and don't know how to overcome this. So, I remained in that dark room for 10 whole years."

"10 years? That's a long time." Mikey said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you ever get out sometimes?"

"Well, sometimes I come out when I'm hungry, when I use the bathroom and often times, just practice my kung-fu skills."

"How old were you when you tried to master them?" asked Splinter.

"I was about seven or eight or maybe even ten. Not really sure."

"Who inspired you to do that?"

"Well, the Furious Five were huge, so I would often peek out my window and see them in the orphanage a few times every year to see their moves. I had a few favorite members there and my most favorite was pretty much either Mantis or Viper, but I was a huge fan of Mantis."

"You were?"

"Yeah, he was like my favorite member, because I can relate easily."

Hearing this made Mantis' chirp a little and hopped to his shoulder and asked, "Was I really your favorite member?"

"Yes and you still are."

Mantis smiled at him and said, "What did I do that made you relate to me?"

"The world is pretty big and I was pretty small."

"Yeah, you got me there."

"I was thinking to myself, 'One of these days, I might meet them.' And I would, but then I thought to myself, 'What if they don't like me? Maybe I'm not athletic enough or even good enough to do kung-fu', so I gave up on them for probably about a few years."

"You gave up believing that you could show your kung-fu skills to us?" asked Monkey.

"I was an amateur at this and I was afraid that I would suck at it, because I heard that you guys were tough critics and also like high-standards kung-fu training experience. So, it was kinda like 'Shifu's way or the highway.'"

"Musaki, we used to be like that, but after Po came and now you, we've changed."

"Except for Tigress."

"Very true."

"And to think I had a crush on her."

"You had a crush on Tigress?" asked Crane.

"I was nine! And I regret thinking that way that she exposed her true colors towards me."

"I cannot believe that you had a crush on me!" Tigress exclaimed.

"I thought that you would be both tough on the outside, but sweet on the inside, but after seeing you, it's all tough and critical both on the outside and inside."

"That's the way I am."

"It shows."

"And I'm disappointed to hear that you gave up worshipping us that you think we're not good enough and we haven't even met you yet."

"Cause...I'm too nervous."

Tigress looked at him in disgust and asked, "Why are you even here anyway?"

"Master Tigress! He's trying to look up to you." Shifu exclaimed.

"Since when?"

"Please continue with the story." Splinter said.

Musaki nodded his head and continued on. He said, "Anyways, the reason why I gave up on looking up to you guys was not that I don't like you anymore. It's because that I'm too shy and a little nervous that you might criticize me of my moves I tried practicing on and that I would screw it up and tell me that 'I will never amount to anything', so I gave up and remained in my dark shell. As the years go by, I grew older and when I was 11 or 12, I was finally over the loss of my parents and I was grieving for nine and a half years, but I still keep thinking about them. A day doesn't go by when I think about them and then when I turned 13, someone who's from the Jade Palace thought about taking me in Master Shifu by the suggestion of the caretaker of Bao Gu Orphanage, Ms. Fay. When I first came here, I was too shy to meet them in person, but I guess as the months go by after I lived there, I started getting used to it and seeing the Five growing close to me and everyone else, it feels as if I'm believing them again and looking up to them again and when I talk to them and train with me, my confidence level has boosted up a little and I became outgoing as I grew older. The little downside to this though is Tigress, because she isn't used to me being a little shy and somewhat just being me. I was able to deal with that, but at times, we get along and sometimes we feud like brothers and sisters. That's how I view the Five and Po...my family."

"That's sweet." Viper said.

"Yeah, and I've been happy with them ever since and I'm still happy now."

"I have to ask, did you have a father figure when you came here?" asked Donny.

"Shifu was. When I first heard of him, I was nervous to meet him, because he could be too strict and sometimes, hates kids. But as I got here, he got used to me and he's like the father I needed. He helped me do some kung-fu training and I've been excellent at it."

"Musaki has been easy to deal with these 2 years and I would have to say, he's better at kung-fu than I am." Shifu said.

"I still am, regardless of your size."

Shifu chuckled and said, "And you always bring laughs here."

"Some people say I look like Po, but there's no comparison."

"Why is that?" asked Leo.

"We have a few features; the shorts, the fur, and our personalities. What's different-he has green eyes, I have blue eyes. He's big as a temple of a mountain and I'm kinda smaller and thin. He's 20-something and I'm 15. That's how it goes."

"It's weird that you guys don't look anything alike."

"I guess that means that he can be the fastest panda in China and he's a lot better than me. Not as fast as me, though." Po said.

"Dude, when you try to run, you get tired quickly and eat a lot."

"I don't eat that much."

"Yeah, you do. Everything you snack on here, you grow huge."

"As crazy as this sounds, I have to agree with Musaki on this one. You do eat a lot." Tigress said.

"But who am I to judge on what you eat? Regardless if you're huge or tiny, you're like my big brother to me and how you are is cool with me either way."

He looks at the turtles and said, "And he looks up to me."

"You look up to me also."

"Very true."

"I didn't realize...they think you're so important. Why couldn't they just drop you?" asked Raph.

"We don't do that here. We're all like family." Shifu said.

"I bet they adopted you because you brought them some sympathy."

"No, that's not true. We adopted him because he needed a home and a loving family."

Raph scoffed and said, "Whatever. I'm just surprised that they didn't kill ya."

"Raphael! Stop it!" Splinter exclaimed.

"Why?"

"We have only been here all day and already, you are disrespecting this young panda after everything he has been through? One day, you might hurt this person and you cannot take anything you said back."

"Oh, sure."

"I can see where Tigress gets that arrogance from." Musaki muttered.

"I can hear you!" Tigress exclaimed.

"Your point being?"

She was looking for a fight, but she saw Shifu's face and sat down. She looked at him and said, "I'm watching you."

"And I'm watching you too." Raph said.

"You can't even watch over Mikey." Donny said.

"Please, you're not the boss of me."

"Are they always like this?" asked Zeke.

"Everyday."

"I feel sorry for you." Shifu said.

"It happens."

Splinter looked at Raph and Donny going at it and covered his face with embarassment, sighed heavily and said, "Kids..."

* * *

If you guys look at the ending where Splinter says 'Kids...', you might recognize that line from the first three live-action 'TMNT' movies from the '90s. Anyways, hope ya'll like it! Stick around for more!


	11. About the Turtles

Then, Splinter tells Musaki everything about himself. Looks like they're gonna get along well. Hope I got Splinter's background right to all 'TMNT' fans.

* * *

Chapter 11: About the Turtles

As they were enjoying their dinner, Musaki looked at Splinter and asked, "So, tell me about yourself?"

Splinter looked at him and asked, "About me?"

"Yeah, I've told you about me and I wanted to know what you were like back in Japan."

Splinter wanted to tell Musaki about his past, so he cleared his throat, looked at him and said, "For a long time, I used to live in Japan and I became a pet of my master, Hamato Yoshi. I would imitate his movements from my cage and learned everything he knew about ninjitsu."

"Ninjitsu?"

"Ninja."

"Oh, okay. Gotcha."

"Sooner or later, me and my master left Japan and headed to America. Not long while we were there, my master was killed by a person named Oroku Saki. After he killed him, I was left alone to fend for myself. So, I lived in the sewers of New York, scrounging for food as anyone else does, but then, my eyes spot a shattered glass jar and four baby turtles. They were covered in a strange glowing ooze from a broken canister I gathered them all together and by surprised, we were all mutated."

"Mutated, like how? What form?"

"We had become intelligent like humans."

"Oh, I get it, I think."

"To my surprise, they have doubled in size and they became to be intelligent as well. I decided to begin their training while I was still raising them, teaching them the same things that my master has taught me. And later, I found an old Renaissance art book that I found in a storm drain and gave them all names-Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Donatello and Raphael. We have become family and lived there since. They're the only family that I have and I do not know what my life would have been like without them around."

Musaki really understood about Splinter and how he has kept them together by ninja style and how he really raises them, not only as students but as they were his own kids. He said, "You're an interesting person. You know, my dad was Japanese too."

"He was?"

"Yeah, he used to live in Osaka, where he was born and raised. Half of his family is Japanese, I think and my mom's side is Chinese."

Splinter smiled at him and said, "You are a surprising person. You have been through so much in your life and it seems as though you are kinda lucky."

"That's me. So, what made you want to come to China?"

"Well, my sons and I came here to learn about my family history. Half of my family are not only from Japan, but half of them are from China."

"That's awesome!"

"I know, right?"

The more Musaki talks with Splinter, the more comfortable and open he becomes and he doesn't feel as nervous as he was, though it doesn't change the fact that he's still afraid of Raphael and is not sure how he will cope with the rest of the three weeks dealing with him. He quivered his lip a little closed his eyes for a second. Splinter could already sense that he's feeling a bit anxious and feeling Splinter's hand made him open his eyes and made him feel confident a little. He smiled and said, "Do not worry about Raphael. Me and Shifu have got something planned for him later on."

"What about everyone else though? I'm...just worried that they won't like me."

"Of course they will. I'm pretty sure that Michaelangelo, Donatello and Leonardo will grow to like you."

"You sure?"

"Just trust me."

Splinter looked at him and Musaki looked at Mikey, Donny and Leo for a sec and he could be able to get along with most of them. He's not sure about Raph, but he's thinking about giving Leo, Mikey and Donny a chance and worry about Raph later. He looked at Splinter and said, "Okay, I'll try."

"Excellent."

* * *

We now focus on Leo and Musaki and that he's gonna get along with him well.

* * *

Several hours later, Musaki is laying down on his room, looking at the ceiling, just thinking about what's gonna happen in the next few weeks with them here. He's feeling a little nervous about dealing with Raph and Tigress and he's worried that both of them would torment him and that made him feel a little scared. He hears someone knocking on his door and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Leo."

"Is anyone else with you?"

"No, it's just me."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Musaki got up, walked to the door, opens it and sees Leo there. He looks around and the hallway is mostly empty, so that would be the coast is clear. He looks at Leo and said, "Come in."

Leo went into his room and then, Musaki shut the door and looks around there. He chuckled and said, "Wow, so this is where you sleep?"

"Yep. It's where I sleep and when I have my space."

"Great. I wish I had a room to myself. I share a separate hammock with Raph and it is not really easy."

"How is that working for you?"

"I wish it was just quiet and that I could get some space, because Raph takes most of it away."

"Well, it's cool to have my own space."

Leo sits down on one of the floor while Musaki sits on the bed and Leo said, "I needed to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Well, you seemed kinda nervous during dinner and I just wanted to know what was going on? Are you having any problems?"

"What do you mean, problems?"

"You seemed kinda nervous when you stared at Raph."

"What would make you say that?"

Leo glared at Musaki and wanted to know the truth. He sighed heavily and explains, "Well, I'm just scared."

"Scared about what?"

"Raph. Earlier today, he came to the Sacred Peach Tree and just...intimidated me. He just grabbed my shoulders and beat me up and after he left, I sorta peed on myself."

"You peed yourself?"

Musaki chuckled embarassedly and said, "Yeah. It was only my first time, though."

"You know, just...keep it to yourself. You don't have to tell me that."

"I know. But I was kinda scared about what if his brothers are like him?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I was kinda afraid that you guys...might not like me."

"Musaki, why would you think that? Of course I like you. When I heard your story, I thought to myself, 'This kid has been through a lot.' Don't be afraid of me, Donny or Mikey. If you have any problems or if you need someone to talk to, just come to one of us and we'll help you out."

Looking at Leo really meant that he's really willing to let him into his world and asked, "You sure about it?"

"Trust me on this."

Leo puts out his hand out and waits for Musaki to shake it. It seems as though he's really starting to trust him a little as well as Donny and Mikey. He's hoping that if he gets through this, he can get through anything. He smiled and then, just grabs his hand and shakes it. Leo chuckled and said, "Thanks."

"No probs."

"So, what do you do in your spare time?"

"Mostly, besides doing kung-fu, I also do yoga, write songs and probably cook. Whenever Po wants me to cook in the kitchen, I just sort of take over his place and cook dinner as if he made it and everyone else seems to like it a lot."

"Yoga, huh? You might have to teach us that."

"I can arrange that."

Musaki looked behind Leo and saw two weapons there on his shell. He asked, "What are those on your shell?"

Leo looked and saw his weapons there. He took them out and said, "These are my weapons-my katana. It's a ninja sword. I use this bad boy for peril or threat in one of our adventures back in New York. I love using this thing."

"Wanna see my weapon?"

"Sure."

Musaki got down under the bed, reaches for his weapon, grabs them and shows them to Leo. He said, "These are my sais. They're not like Raph's, but they're much cooler."

"How'd you get those?"

"One time, I had a bully problem-an old bully from the orphanage-and his friends, they kept beating me up and harassing me and I felt that it was time to stop, so I went in this place where they have ninja weapons and they have sais. I chose these babies because they're fierce and I was ready to confront my fears head-on with these. I thought I was gonna use it to get him back, but not anymore. I only use these for good-like perilous adventures or training. So that's pretty much how it goes and I've had them ever since."

"Impressive. Can you twirl them?"

"Sure thing."

Leo backed away a little and then, twirled both sais around, threw them in the air and catches them with his hands and puts his knee on the ground and stands on the other, holding them to the right. Leo chuckled and said, "You're more impressive than Raph."

"Thanks. So, how are you liking China?"

"I think I'm gonna like it here."

Leo looks at Musaki and said, "Thanks for giving me a chance."

"Don't mention it."

"Well, good night."

"Good night."

Leo walks out of his room and walks towards the hallways and into the guest room where his brother and Splinter are staying. Meanwhile, Musaki puts his sais back under his bed and just lays back on his bed, this time, feeling confident and somewhat happy that he was gonna get through having the turtles here, but it seems as though it's gonna be easy for him.

* * *

Well, it looks like he's gonna get through this okay. Next chapter, you're all gonna love how Shifu and Splinter are gonna teach Raph a lesson about what he's planning to do to Musaki. Stay tuned!


	12. Raph's Training Day

Well, Raph's day is gonna be turned upside down thanks to Master Shifu.

* * *

Chapter 12: Raph's Training Day

The next morning, Raph was the only one awake after his first night in the bunkhouse in China. He stood outside the front, looking at the morning sky. He's thinking about how he can torment Musaki and with Tigress' assistance to make his life miserable. He smirked an angry smile and said, "Be afraid, kid. Be very afraid."

Not long, Musaki came out of the bunkhouse and saw Raph in front of him. He sighed softly and rolled his eyes to know that he wasn't gonna let him get to him. So, he kept walking and as he passed Raph, he said, "Morning."

"Hey, kid. Wanna start a fight where you can lose?"

"No, thanks."

"I'm not leaving until I know that you're afraid."

"I think you might mant to check your weapon or your brain, because I don't think both of them are malfunctioning."

"You calling me stupid?"

"You said it, not me."

"I will make your life so miserable, you wouldn't live to see tomorrow."

"At least I don't have anger issues."

That got him heated and he grabbed him by the arms and shouted, "Listen here! Watch who you're talking to! You don't even know how you're dealing with!"

"Obviously, a turtle with an ego and a brain of a donkey who hates teenage pandas. You've got problems, dude."

"You better shut up!"

"Or what?"

"Something's gonna happen!"

Musaki started laughing and said, "You'll do nothing. Not-hing! You're not gonna do no chiz."

"Chiz?"

"Are you keeping up or something?"

"You shut up!"

Musaki got away from Raph's arms and walks away from him. He shouts, "Come back here, you little brat!"

"You are not the boss of me, ugly-saurus!"

"Ugly-saurus! Oh, you're gonna get it!"

"Raphael!"

Just as soon as he plans to do some harm to Musaki, he gets stopped by both Shifu and Splinter. Splinter looks at Musaki and asked, "You okay, Musaki-san?"

"I'm cool."

"Is my son giving you trouble?"

"No, he's just leaving...and so am I."

Musaki walked off and Shifu asked, "Where you going?"

"Heading over to the Sacred Peach Tree. I'm waiting for Leo, Mikey and Donny to do some yoga together."

"Okay. We'll handle Raphael."

"For what?" asked Raph.

"We'll talk when we're going to the training hall."

All of a sudden, they see Leo, Donny and Mikey coming through and Leo said, "We're gonna follow Musaki to see how he does yoga."

"All right. Just listen to what he says." Splinter said.

"Especially you, Mikey."

"Me? What are you guys talking about? I listen." Mikey replied.

"Since when? Everytime you think you listen and we ask you what it is, you always pull that confused look and said, 'uh...what was it again?'" Donny said.

"You're mocking my confusion?"

"Let's just go."

"I don't get it, dudes."

Shifu looked at Splinter and asked, "How do you deal with that?"

"Don't ask."

Minutes later, Shifu, Splinter and Raph went to the training hall and Shifu told him, "You've already trained to ninja, but I bet you haven't seen kung-fu."

"What are you saying?"

"Mind if I take it from here?"

"Go ahead." Splinter said.

Shifu went in front of Raph and planned to work him harder after hearing that he planned to torment Musaki while they're here. He chuckled and said, "Let's begin."

"Are you up to something?"

"Don't question it. Just do what I say."

"What do I have to do?"

All of a sudden, the rest of the Five came over here and Shifu said, "I'll let you take it with them."

He looked at all of them and he realizes that they're gonna spar him as a way of keeping him from bullying Musaki.

Viper said, "We heard about what you did yesterday with Musaki, so I think we're gonna show you how it feels."

Raph's eyes widened and asked, "You guys gonna...attack me?"

"Pretty much."

"Sensei, are you serious?"

"It is not my training this time. Splinter said.

Then, he looked at all of them and said, "Oh, shell no."

Viper went in first and he started laughing at her and said, "A girly snake! Ooh, I'm scared now!"

Then, Viper came towards him and spiked him with her tail and raised him up in the air and landed on his face. Then, she came down and Raph tried to fight her back, but she already wrapped him around and said, "This is for calling me girly snake."

She leaped up in the air and swiped him in the face and then, she told him, "And also, that was for everything else."

It was also Tigress' turn, but this time, she came to him and said, "I'm gonna take it easy on you."

He stood up and then, just make some attacks and a few pucnhes and she was about to make a few defense strikes at him and both of them are stirring to the kung-fu/ninjitsu thing going. Then, she stopped at looked at him and just gave him a wink as well.

Next, Mantis was up and he hopped towards Raph's beak and asked, "You ready for a little pain again?"

"Bring it on, short stuff!"

"That was unnecessary."

"So's your size."

Mantis hopped out of his beak and not only for a few seconds, Raph was pummelled, tumbled, rolled over and flipped several times harder than ever by Mantis. Then, he lifted him up and threw him across the field, and after that, he hopped up to his eyes and said, "Again, I may be small, but I pack a big punch. Also, that was for making Musaki pee on himself."

It was Monkey's turn and he used his staff and just twirled around with it and beat him down with it on his shoulders, back and almost every part of his body and then, he charged to him and knocked him down with his feet and it made Raph fall down on the ground.

Crane had a go at it and swoops from the air and punches him in the leg and Raph tries to fight him back with his sai, but with every turn he goes, Crane dodges it and knocks him slightly down.

Then, Zeke has a go at it and he's using his nunchuks in front of Raph. Raph asked, "Where'd you get these nunchuks from? My brother has some of these and they're much cooler than yours."

Zeke twirls around his nunchuks and said, "You ain't seen nothing yet."

Raph goes to knock him out with his sais, but Zeke knows that he was no match and takes him down with his feet and knuckles. Then, he kicked him in the face and does a backflip and falls on top of him, thus bodyslamming him to the ground. He gets up and Raph groans heavily, feeling that bodyslam was huge.

"That's for messing with my brother."

"Well done, students. I'll take it from here." Shifu said.

Shifu comes over to Raph and Splinter is behind him and tells Raph, "If you ever plan to torture or torment Musaki, you might as well remember that feeling about being pummelled. Is that understood?"

Raph looked at Splinter and he said, "Don't look at me. He's not my master."

He didn't think that was such a big deal and then, it seems as though he's not giving in to whatever they say, so Shifu called out Po to come over and he ran as quickly as possible and asked, "Yes, Master Shifu?"

"Sit on Raphael, please."

Raph looked shocked and asked, "What? Why are you asking a big, fat panda to sit on me?"

"He's gonna sit on your face until you change your mind."

Po got to Raph and said, "Is my butt room for you?"

"No way!"

"Po, sit."

Then, the worse was coming for Raph-Po's butt coming to sit on Raph. As soon as he sits on him, Raph was screaming and groaning in disgust for that. He asked, "How big is your butt?"

"One can never answer that question."

"What does that mean?"

"He can sit there until Raph changes his mind?"

"Yes. This is the very first time you could do that since your butt is that big enough."

Not long, Po suddenly feels something inside him that's gonna release in somewhere down there. He turns to Shifu and asked, "You think Raph can cover his nose?"

"Cover my nose? What do you mean?" asked Raph.

"Well-"

Not too long, he lets one rip of out his butt and Raph groaned in complete disgust by smelling his fart. He suddenly comes to his senses and said, "Okay, okay! I surrender! I won't torture Musaki! Just get this fat tub of butter-sized panda off me!"

Shifu chuckled softly and said, "Panda, up."

Po gets up and Raph is finally set free and can breathe air again. Then, he turns to Po and said, "Never...do that again!"

"Hey, this is a first. By the way, excuse me."

Raph shuddered a little and left the training hall. Shifu told him, "This is only the beginning of it."

"Oh, great. Another torture training. I can hardly wait." he said, sarcastically.

Zeke was laughing hysterically and went towards Po and said, "That was so funny! I wish Musaki could've been there to see this."

"I know, right?"

"Where is he, anyway?"

"He's at the Sacred Peach Tree teaching Mikey, Donny and Leo yoga."

"He's getting good at the yoga stuff, isn't he?"

* * *

Was that funny or what? What do you guys think might happen next? Find out when I post more! Hope I made this ending your day. Laterz!


	13. Yoga

Chapter 13: Yoga

Musaki went alongside Donny, Leo and Mikey into the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom to do some yoga together. This is the first time that Musaki's gonna do some yoga with his new friends. When they got there, Musaki was more than ready to show the turtles what he knows.

Mikey asked, "You know how to do yoga?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" asked Musaki.

"I don't know. I've never seen a panda do yoga before."

"This is the first time you've actually seen a panda." Donny retorted.

"Well, duh!"

"Okay, guys. I think Musaki has a teach us, so why not just let him take the floor?" asked Leo.

"Sure, fine."

Musaki turned to them and asked, "You guys ready?"

"Yes." they all said, in unison.

"Wow, that was quick. Anyways, you just have to do what I do. I'll teach you everything you need to know. So, first off, does anyone know anything about yoga?"

"It helps you relax and brings in some exercise to sort of feel peace around you." Donny said.

"Yeah, that. Well, anyways, I'll give you guys a sample of it."

He sticks out his knee, puts his arms around sideways and touched the ground with his hand while the other one reaches in the air. They were all surprised about how he does them. Mikey was even shocked when he saw that. He said, "Whoa...I could never do that. Is that painful?"

"Not really."

"I guess we're ready."

"Cool. Just do what I do and if you mess up a little, that's okay."

After that, Musaki took a deep breath and exhaled all the stress away. The turtles followed suit as well and then, he closed his eyes, puts both hands together, raises them up in the sky and spreads them out and puts them back down. Then, after that, he raises his leg and grabs his ankle. The turtles did the same, but Mikey seems to struggle with it a little bit. He tried to get balance, but he tried not to fall down to the ground.

Musaki could hear Mikey struggling a little and said, "You okay, Mikey?"

"I don't know."

Then, he puts down one leg and raises the other one and grabs it on his ankle. The turtles did the same thing, but Mikey wasn't quite getting it yet. He puts them down and moves on to the next step. He laid his stomach on the ground, push up his body and raised his head up and drop it low and then, lift his body down on the ground. Leo and Donny were getting the hang of this and Mikey was still struggling to master it.

He gets up for a sec and then, does a tree pose. He raised his foot and puts it on his ankle and puts his hands out on the side. The turtles did the same thing and Mikey almost got it. He sighs heavily and said to himself, "Do not fall down. Do not fall down."

Next, Musaki brings in the next move; turn his foot right, puts both knuckles together and pull one back and back forward. The turtles did the same thing and Mikey seems to get it, almost.

Musaki turns to them and asked, "How you guys doing?"

"Pretty good." Leo said.

"Couldn't be better." Donny said.

"Almost." Mikey said.

Then, comes the final step; peaceful thoughts. He sits down with his legs crossed, puts his hands down, closed his eyes and think happy thoughts. The turtles went along and it was the easiest part Mikey could do. They all took a deep breath and brought the good air in and release all the bad air out. After a few seconds, Musaki opened his eyes and smiled at them all and said, "I have no idea you guys were skilled at this."

"Well, we do some yoga back in the sewers and Master Splinter taught us how to do them." Leo said.

"He did?"

"Yep. But with seeing what you do, it's like we have learned something from you and it seems pretty amazing."

"You know, you're a pretty cool teacher. I'm amazing someone your age can master it." Donny said.

"Yeah well, you're never too young to start yoga."

"The last part was kinda easy for me. Everything else, I kinda struggled with. I have no idea which of those moves were." Mikey said.

"Well, it's your first time."

"The only exercise I do is play video ."

"How is that exercising?"

"Well, it eases my mind up and pizza and comic books too."

"Like I said, Mikey fell out of a sewer at birth." Donny said.

Mikey laughs at Donny's comment and said, "Very funny, dude. I think Musaki is pretty cool."

"Thanks."

"How long have you been doing yoga?" asked Leo.

"When I was about seven or eight. I was watching someone do yoga and watched what they did and I emulated it, I guess. I've been doing them ever since."

"That's impressive for someone your age."

"Isn't it, though?"

"Yeah it is."

"Well, I think we're through for now. Let's head to the training room to see what Raph's doing. I always do yoga before training, so that way I can get through the rest of the day without any stress. It's kind of a habit."

"Like a yoga-holic?" asked Mikey.

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Yoga is pretty much my , but it's a good ."

"I wonder what's Raph doing?"

"Well, Splinter has told me that Shifu is doing some training on him for tormenting me. This should be good!"

What do you think's gonna happen? Hear the results coming up! 


	14. Training Review

Chapter 14: Training Review

Later on, Musaki, Leo, Donny and Mikey walked back to the Training Hall and find Splinter and Shifu standing in the front of the door, like they're expecting them to come. They stopped and Musaki asked, "What's up?"

"How was yoga?" asked Shifu.

"The best yoga session ever."

"How did you do, my sons?" asked Splinter.

"It's pretty impressive. Musaki is a great yoga teacher." Donny said.

"I mean, I could never learn that early." Leo said.

"I could barely learn about it at all." Mikey said.

'That's because you weren't paying attention, little brother."

"Uh, I'm not little, you know."

"I know that, but you're still my little brother."

"Whatever. So, how goes it here, dudes? Anything cool happening?"

"Do I dare ask how was Raph?" asked Donny.

Shifu and Splinter looked at each other and Shifu asked, "Should we tell them?"

"Tell us what?" asked Leo.

"Did something happen?" asked Musaki.

"Well, how should we put this? Let's just say training was a gas today."

"A gas? What does that mean?"

"Hey, Musaki!"

Musaki turns around and sees Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Viper, Zeke and Tigress come over to him. He waved at them and said, "Hey, guys. What's up?"

Mantis started laughing and said, "Man, you should've been there. It was hilarious!"

"And you're laughing because..."

"We taught Raphael a lesson to never mess with you." Viper said.

Musaki's eyes widened and asked, "What did you guys do?"

"We all took shots at him and sparred with him. Tigress wanted to 'take it easy' with him, because she likes him." Zeke said.

"Raphael's okay." Tigress said.

"'Okay?' If there was a time where you two could find yourselves attracted, I would consider you two being the most craziest and by far, kookiest couples ever, a tiger and a turtle. Won't that make us puke?"

"That's just because you've never had a crush!"

"Look who's talking! The only 'crush' you've ever known is the one where you can squeeze someone's head off."

"Okay, okay. Enough. What else happened? Were there any surprises?" asked Musaki.

"Sorry, caught off guard here. Anyways, after we sparred with Raph, Shifu and Splinter think he's learned his lesson, but did he? He wouldn't say a word, because he still thinks he can mess with you, so they brought in their secret weapon-Po."

"Po? Their secret weapon? What did he do?"

Monkey snickered a little and explained to Musaki, "Po sat on Raphael."

Musaki gasped and asked, "He did what?"

"He sat on Raphael's head and then, he let one rip on his face."

"You mean, he..."

Monkey stifled his laughter, but he couldn't keep it locked and just started laughing hysertically. Musaki chuckled a little and asked, "So, you mean to tell me...that Po sat on Raph and farted on his face?"

"Oh, yeah. It was so funny." Zeke said.

Soon, Musaki started laughing hysterically and rolls around on the ground after hearing that. Both Monkey and Musaki were laughing hysterically and then, he asked, "How did I miss this? I would've been there to actually see that."

"It was crazy. After that, Raph surrendered and vowed not to mess with you, but they would call in Po if he does."

Musaki slowed his laughter down and said, "Cool. Between Raph and our Dragon Warrior's collossal butt, this could be easy for me."

"I had to admit, it was pretty funny." Splinter said, with a chuckle.

"But Raphael still has some training to do and this time, you get to spar with him." Shifu said.

"Ooh, I'm liking this already."

"You!"

Musaki turns around and saw Raph, looking extremely ticked at him. Musaki said, "So, I heard the Dragon Warrior 'pooted' on ya. Did you get your air back?"

"That fat tub of a furry panda farted on my face! It was disgusting!"

"Good, cause that's what you get. Dude, I am not scared of you anymore."

"Well, you should be. I want revenge!"

"Raphael! Have you learned nothing?" asked Splinter.

"Why couldn't you stop him?"

"It was the one way we can let you come to your senses."

"Remember, if you plan to mess with him again, just don't forget about what happened today, otherwise my students will repeat it." Shifu said.

Raph turned around and saw the Five and Zeke looking forward to spar with him again. He then turned to Shifu and asked, "You're an evil little panda, ain't ya?"

"They don't call me little panda with big moves for nothing."

"Why are you doing this?"

"If you mess with my students, you're messing with Master Shifu."

"You can't control me."

"Actually, me and your master will control you."

"Sensei, are you gonna let this guy train me hard?"

"Well, you deserve the training and both of us will do anything to get you to stop bullying Musaki-san." Splinter said.

Raph grew more angry and realized that they like Musaki better and it really bothered him a lot. He stared at Musaki and Musaki stared at him and gave him a wink to tease him. Shifu said, "This time, Musaki will spar you."

Raph laughed at what Shifu said to him and asked, "When will this maggot spar with me?"

"Right now."

"What?"

Musaki mocked Raph's laugh and asked, "What you gonna do about it, big shot turtle? I'm the new prince of kung-fu."

"This should be interesting to see." Leo said.

"Think Raph could stand a chance against Musaki?" asked Mikey.

"Not a chance. If anything, I think Raph's gonna get his butt-kicked by a panda." Donny said.

"And you guys can watch too." Musaki said.

"Now, I'm looking forward to see that."

Musaki stared at Raph and said, "You don't want a piece of Lil' Saki."

Oh, snap! The fightfest is on! This is what ya'll been waiting for? Will this fight go too far? Stay tuned! 


	15. Raph vs Musaki

Chapter 15: Raph vs. Musaki

Minutes later, they were all watching the from arena back at the palace where Raph was on the left side and Musaki on the right side and the others are watching through the top of the stands. Shifu and Splinter are the ones standing behind to determine who will win the battle.

Raph twirls his sais around and uses his ninjitsu moves in order to bring some intimidation towards Musaki. Musaki, however, wasn't so worried about it. He looked at his moves and said, "I've seen better."

"Think you have greater moves than me? I'm a force to reckoned with." Raph said.

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of Vietnam." Musaki said, sarcastically.

"Okay, you two. Are you ready?" asked Shifu.

"Ready!" Raph shouted.

"All set." Musaki replied.

"Good. You may not cut, stab, bludgeon and/or harm the opponent. It's as simple as that." Shifu said.

"So, who's gonna win?" asked Raph.

"Shifu will decide who wins."

Shifu looked at him and said, "Only I can speak for myself."

"Oh, sorry."

Shifu sighed heavily and then, stood up straight and sees that this is gonna be interesting to see who wins. He chuckled and said, "Ready and...fight!"

As soon as this goes on, Raph runs towards Musaki first, hanging on to his sais and as soon as he goes after him, Musaki leaps up into the air and lands on the other side. He looks at Raph and smirks at him. Raph turns around and sees Musaki waving at him, as if to say, 'you want a piece of me, sucker?'. Raph grew enraged and then, comes at him, but Musaki attempted his anti-gravity lean movement and Raph misses again and falls down to the ground.

Musaki starts laughing and asked, "Is that all you got?"

Raph snarls at him and then, grabs him by the ankle and punches him in the face, but Musaki made a backflip and landed back on his spot. He turns to Raph and then, he runs towards him, does a backflip, high-kicks him in the face. He got down on the ground and Raph gets up from the ground and landed on his feet.

"You're messing with the wrong turtle, kid!" Raph shouted.

He runs towards Musaki and plans to punch him in the face, but Musaki ducks down and goes past him by running through his legs. Raph was surprised and looks down and sees Musaki from behind as he gives him a wave, then looks behind and kicks him in the face.

"That's for tormenting me yesterday." Musaki said.

"Less talk, more action!" Splinter exclaimed.

"On it!"

Musaki turns around and sees Raph kicking him in the face and falls down to the ground. He grunts heavily and gets back up and asked, "Is that the best you could do?"

He's down, but is not ready to throw the towel. He runs towards him, does a backflip, leaps up to the air and falls down all corkscrew like and bangs him on the head. Once he tried to do a kick to the face, Raph grabbed him by the ankle, twirls him around and throws him in the air, but grabs on to a tre, rolls upward and then, flies at him, punching him in the stomach.

Raph groans in pain, but is not giving up yet. They both go around each other, seeing that they were gonna give the big finish. Raph leaps up to punch him in the face, but suddenly, Musaki raises his hand in the air and out of nowhere, a blue and green lightbeam suddenly flashed from the air and lands on Raph.

Musaki crossed both his arms like a 'X' and transforms himself to his alter-ego, 'Saki Mange'. His personality transforms into a ginormous warrior where his eyes change into red, and unleashes his ultimate superpower;

"Sonic Thunder Blast!"

He unleashes an ultimate red and white thunderblast and landed directly towards Raph and punches him head to toe and flies towards him and punched his eyes out. Suddenly, he fell down to the ground and Musaki changed back to his old self and Raph still wants to take him down.

Musaki chuckled and asked, "Give up yet?"

Raph pants heavily and said, "I'm getting warmed up!"

He runs towards him bodyslammed him to the ground, but Musaki grabbed his hand and flipped it to the ground three times. Splinter abruptly stopped the entire fight.

Both Musaki and Raph panted heavily and stared at themselves wondering who's victorious. Shifu came in front of them and said, "You both were amazing fighters. However, the only one that stands out is..."

Raph chuckled softly and said, "I win, kid. Might as well get used to it, cause nobody messes with Big Raph!"

"Musaki!"

Raph was shocked to hear that Musaki won. Even Musaki was shocked to hear that he won. Raph got severely heated and said, "What? This is impossible! How could this little brat still win?"

"It was my choice and also Splinter's choice, as well."

He turned to Splinter and asked, "Why?"

"When I saw those moves and that new power, we both decided that he is the most skilled fighter and the most focused."

Musaki chuckled and said, "Well, I live for training. Everything Shifu taught me and I taught myself as well."

Raph could not take defeat any longer, so he ran towards him, grabbed him by the neck and attempted to choke him. Musaki looked into his eyes and saw that he's really mad. He said, "You little punk! If you think Splinter likes you better than me, you've got another thing coming! I will freakin' beat you down until you have no air left! You can't take that away from me! You will regret you ever messed Big Raph up! I will kill you so bad, there's gonna be no way that Splinter will ever-"

Shifu and Splinter tried to break up the fight, but Raph shoved them off. Musaki took a few steps back and makes a run for it. Raph chases after him and plans to beat him up, but Shifu stopped him by kicking his legs and he fell down to the ground. He walked in front of him along with Splinter and said, "That is enough! Musaki won! There is no need to start a fight here!"

"Oh, there's gonna be a fight, that's assuming he won't have any left when I'm through with him!"

"Raphael! That is enough! You have been taking this thing far too long! It is bad enough that you do that to your brothers, but to do it with a young panda? Why?"

"You think he's better than me! When will you get through your thick skull that you know NOTHING about him?" Raph shouted.

Splinter knew that it was the last straw and got really angry and said, in a calm voice, "Never raise your voice at your master. Musaki won, but that does not mean that you are better than him. I do not like him just because he has skills and training. I like him because he is strong, compassionate and trustworthy. He has had a rough past in his life wth losing his parents and you should just respect him for who he is and do not judge him so harshly."

"Raph, head over to your dorm. We'll be coming in later." Shifu said.

Raph calmed himself down a little and went out of the arena to reflect himself. Shifu sighed heavily and Splinter looked at him and said, "I am sorry that this happened."

"Apology accepted. Musaki has been in situations like this before, but he forgets about it and move on."

Musaki walks towards them and said, "I'm sorry if I embarassed you guys."

"No, do not apologize, Saki-san. You did not do anything to embarass us."

"You've done well." Shifu said.

"I have, haven't I?"

"Yes. Are you okay?"

"I guess so."

"Why don't you head to your room for a while and take a break? We'll deal with Raphael."

"Okay."

Musaki walked out of the arena and Shifu kept thinking to himself, 'Where's Master Oogway when you need him?'

So, what's Raph gonna get now? Stick around! 


	16. Raph's Consequence

Chapter 16: Raph's Consequence

Shortly after that ordeal, Shifu and Splinter were walking back to the palace, just thinking about how this problem could be solved between Musaki and Raphael. Splinter looked at Shifu and asked, "What are going to do about this?"

Shifu sighed heavily and answered, "I don't know."

"You know, Raphael has always been like this ever since he was younger. He would completely start a fight with any one of his brothers and often times, he can be violent."

"Like how?"

"It is unsure, but mostly, when he and his brothers argue, Raph wants to solve it his way by fighting. He would think of many ways to get his point across, but it does not work like that. We solve it by words and just settle this in a calm way. But, Raphael...the only way to solve it is by his fists."

"Fighting isn't everything here. We solve our problems by talking it out as well." Shifu said.

"I am sure you do."

"I can recognize his temper quickly."

Splinter looked at Shifu and looked astonished. He asked, "How?"

Shifu sighed heavily and said, "When I saw his fighting stance, it reminds me of a student I used to know."

"Who?"

Shifu couldn't stomach the fact that he had to tell Splinter about his 'student', but he just wanted to get it out of the open real quick. He turned to Splinter and asked, "Have you ever heard of a name called Tai Lung?"

"No, I have not. Should I have?"

"Tai Lung used to be my student...and my son. A long time ago, someone put him in front of my home and when I first saw him, he was pretty much like my son and I raised him myself. When he showed interest in kung-fu, I trained him and knew that he could be destined for greatness. I was responsible for making him all powerful, a decision that could turn into something I couldn't stop. When the day came to give him the Dragon Scroll, Oogway saw darkness in his heart and rejected it. Tai Lung was completely outraged and took out anyone that got in his way and when he came back to get the scroll, I wanted to end this once and for all, but when I looked at him as a little cub, how could I? Oogway stopped him and he was taken to Chor-Gom prison. After that, I have never loved anyone like him before and since. When Tigress and the rest came in, I was their master and I was pretty harsh and critical at what they do over the years and I was completely strict and demanding. Since Tai Lung, that's how I've been."

Splinter looked at Shifu and noticed the look in his eyes that he really lost more than just a student, he lost his son. He said, softly, "I am sorry that you lost your own son. I never actually realized that this sort of thing would happen to you."

"Yes, I know. That's why I saw the look in Raph's eyes and...never mind."

Shifu knew that Raph would show a little bit of Tai Lung and didn't want to make Splinter upset, but he was understanding and told him, "It is okay. Raphael can be rebellious and somewhat angry at times, but he tries to take responsibility for his own actions at times and things are okay for a while."

"Yeah, I know. But the fact that him and Musaki are at odds with each other...it's like...seeing a nightmare come so close to reality. I'm really scared for him."

"So am I, but for both Raphael and Musaki. Maybe it will be beter if these two can put this behind themselves and move along."

"Raphael has to suffer the consequences for what he almost did to Musaki."

"I agree. What do you have in mind?"

Shifu began to think of something to see what the outcome of his action is and he had one idea. He turned to Splinter and asked, "How does Raphael deal with chores?"

Splinter groans and said, "He s chores."

Then, an idea sparked both Shifu and Splinter and had the same idea as they looked at each other with mischievous smirks on both of their faces and nodded their heads together.

Later, they went to the room Splinter and the others were staying and saw Raph there. Raph looks at them and asked, "What do ya want?"

"For almost Musaki, you are gonna have to do some chores around the entire bunkhouse, as well as the inside of the Sacred Hall of Warriors." Shifu said.

Hearing this made Raph heated. He stood up and asked, "Are you giving me...chores?"

"That's right."

"Did Splinter tell you I chores?"

"You are going to have to do them, my son."

Raph was shocked to hear Splinter agreeing with Shifu. He turned to him and asked, "Are you gonna let this guy do what he tells me to do?"

"He is not my master, but I am your master. It will be your punishment for tormenting Musaki."

"Man, what's so special about him, anyway?"

"Raphael! That is enough! Just do what he tells you!"

It looks as if he's gonna start a fight, but looking at both of them, it wouldn't be a good idea. He sighed heavily and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Clean every single one of these rooms, sweep the floors and polish every one of the items from the Sacred Hall of Warriors."

He knew that there was no way out of this, so he goes off to do his chores and dusted every part of the room. Splinter was impressed with how he does and asked, "I got to bring that back to New York and make him do chores."

"The Five and the others in here do chores and they are fine with it. Anything to please their master." Shifu said.

They walked off the room and let Raph do his cleaning. He sighed heavily and said, "This sucks."

2 hours later...

Shifu and Splinter were outside with Musaki and Zeke at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Shifu figured it was the one place that both Musaki and Zeke could go in their spare time. Splinter asked, "So, how often do you come here?"

"Well, it's strange, but both of us like walking there, because it's only place where one of us could have space, have some alone time or something like that." Musaki said.

"When I first came here, it was like a quiet place to get away from and it was so peaceful and nobody could bother me." Zeke said.

"I want to ask you something, Zeke-san. How did you get to be Musaki's brother?"

Zeke sighed heavily and said, "I don't know. It's weird. I never even knew I had one. I guess it started about a few weeks ago when someone told me that my parents were Musaki's parents. I didn't believe it and someone from my dad's side told me that Musaki's my twin brother. Two of my guardian parents' friends took me here and when I saw Musaki for the first time, it's like me only so much different. At first, I didn't know if I could trust him or not, but as the days go by, he seems pretty cool and is a great brother. We've been doing everything together ever since."

"How did you react to it?"

Musaki said, "Well, I didn't know he was my twin until he came here. It just took me by surprise and I guess it's how it came to be. We've become friends rather than brothers in some cases."

"Zeke had a little bit of a trust issue when he first came here." Shifu said.

"Like how?" asked Splinter.

"Well, my foster parents were not exactly a happy one. Let's just say they were doing wrong things when I was younger. Doing wrong and illegal things."

"Zeke doesn't like to talk about it much." Musaki said.

Splinter nodded his head a little and said, "I understand."

All of a sudden, Raph comes out of nowhere and as Musaki and Zeke turn around, they saw him wearing an apron around him. Both of them were snickering and started laughing hysterically. Raph didn't like that one bit and said, "Viper gave me this stupid apron."

"I'm suprised that Tigress didn't send you one." Zeke said.

"Where did Viper find it, Tough s Wardrobes for Tough Guys to Wear-a-lot?"

Zeke laughed a lot and said, "Good one."

"Are you done with the chores?" asked Splinter.

Raph sighed and said, "I've swept the floors, dusted everything from the Hall of Warriors and cleaned up every room, especially Musaki's. Musaki's room was the nightmare-ish room I've ever done."

"Yeah well, get used to it."

"I've seen his drawings. They are scary."

"Oh, you've noticed me drawing my alter-ego? Yeah, I looked pretty good."

"Okay, the thought of it is scaring the crap out of me."

"Well, you have done the chores and now is there something you would like to say to Musaki?" asked Shifu.

Musaki looked at him, waiting for an apology. Raph was totally hesitant about this and Musaki said, "Spit it out, otherwise, I'll call Po and he'll sit on you again."

"Okay, okay, okay! I'm sorry!"

"And you're sorry for..."

"Tormenting, teasing and for scaring you."

"And you'll..."

"I'll treat you with respect."

"Okay, apology accepted."

Musaki took out his hand and waited for Raph to shake it. He asked, "Are we cool now?"

He looked at his master and Shifu and they nodded their heads. He sighed and said, "Yeah, we're cool."

They both shook hands and knew that this is over. Raph said, "Maybe if you teach me those moves, I might use it when I come back to New York."

Musaki chuckled and said, "Count on it."

Well, they're cool now. Thank goodness. Wonder what's gonna happen now? Stick around to find out! 


	17. Group Training

Chapter 17: Group Training

As the next day drags on, Musaki is starting to get used to the turtles around here as well as the others to train with them there. It took some bumpy roads for both Raph and Musaki, but as soon as they started training together, it seems as though that the ice has finally broken and they started getting along pretty well...almost.

As Musaki walked past the bunkhouse, Raph called his name and that startled him a little. He turns around and looked a little surprised that he's behind him. He chuckles softly and said, "Morning, Raph."

"Did I scare you?" asked Raph.

"Kinda."

Raph chuckled and said, "Sorry, kid. Just wanted to know that if we're still cool."

Musaki sighed and said, "You know, you were this close to hurt my feelings, but since yesterday, I think you've improved a little and you're okay with me around."

"Of course, kid. Why wouldn't I be cool with you?"

"Cause when you first saw me, I was beginning to think you and Tigress couldn't stand my guts, but as time went by, you were okay, I guess."

"Well, hey. Tigress could be my friend."

"You're kidding, right? Why would Tigress be interested by you?"

"Cause she's hot!"

"She still s my guts. I've been here for two years and she still can't stand me. Why couldn't she just give me a break?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know either."

"So, you are both getting along?"

They turned around and saw Splinter and Shifu walking on the way from the training hall and saw them both standing there. Musaki chuckled and said, "Yeah, we're cool."

"That is what I like to see." Splinter said.

"Well, he's okay."

"We are gonna do some training, all of us." Shifu said.

"All of us...meaning..."

"You, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Donatello, Leonardo, Zeke, Zuko, Tigress, Po, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, Viper along with myself and Splinter. We're gonna combine ninjitsu and kung-fu together."

Raph and Musaki looked at each other and Raph said, "Sounds cool."

"Yeah, it could be interesting." Musaki said.

"Are you up for it?"

"Absolutely."

"Great. Follow us."

Splinter and Shifu continued walking and Raph and Musaki were following them to the training hall and within a few seconds, they made it to the training hall and the others were there before them. They were all surprised to see them all waiting for Musaki, Raph, Shifu and Splinter. Shifu asked, "Were you all waiting for us?"

"Yes, master. We got here a couple of minutes ago." Viper said.

"Well, now that you're all here, we have something to tell you all. Because Splinter is from Japan, we thought that we can all use some ninjitsu to go with our training. We're all gonna combine our kung-fu along with their ninjitsu today."

Hearing this got them by surprise and unexpected for them. Mantis asked, "How do we combine these things?"

"Splinter can teach us what he knows and we can teach the turtles what we all know."

"Sort of learning how to do their moves?" asked Po.

"I guess you could say that." Splinter said.

"Well, okay then."

"Splinter can take the floor here." Shifu said.

Splinter goes in front of the Five, Shifu, Zeke and Musaki and teaches them what he knows. He tells them, "As I have been teaching my sons for a number of years, you must learn the art of ninjitusu. It is a term for 'ninja' back in Japan. You have to use the same moves that I have taught my sons."

The turtles came behind Splinter and started teaching them everything they need to know. They all did some ninja moves, where it involves flipping, using their weapons and sparring. The Five, Po, Shifu, Zeke, Zuko and Musaki watched what they're doing and see if it's gonna be in good use for their training skills.

Then, by their surprise, Splinter rose up in the air and landed on his feet on the ground...hard. It took them by surprise to see an old rat do some fast moves, but it was actually impressive. Musaki dropped his jaw and became shocked by what he saw.

"You just saw it, right?" asked Musaki.

"I couldn't tell. My eyes were distracted by Splinter's jump." Zeke said.

Splinter dusted himself off and stared at Zeke and Musaki and told them, "You may think I am an old rat, but I have the moves of a young ninja warrior."

"And we respect that."

Splinter nodded his head and they continued on with the teaching. Raph, Mikey, Leo, Donny and Splinter were teaching the others some basic ninjitsu training and they're all hoping they can emulate it well. Splinter and Raph come face to face and do this one move where they're sparring with each other and Raph got his sais and plans to kick Splinter, but he misses and leaps in the air and got on the ground. Raph grunts in effort as he takes a few punches, and Splinter grabs the sai and flip him over. Donny, Mikey and Leo went in for the training and do more moves and made an impression on everyone.

It got them moved and Splinter told them all, "This is how we do ninjitsu."

Everyone was in complete awe of those spectacular moves. Shifu looked at them and said, "That was impressive. Now it's our turn to teach your sons the basis of kung-fu."

Splinter honored him and let Shifu take the floor along with his students. Zuko stayed behind with Splinter and the others. Shifu chuckled and told them, "Kung-fu has become a tradition here in China to teach self-discipline and self-defense, but mostly to attack. I've taught them everything I know as the years go by. My master Oogway invented kung-fu a long time ago and it's been passed down for a long time. Now, it is time to unveil what we all trained and hope to showcase it to your training."

Shifu started doing a few kung-fu moves to start off and did some backflips and also punches. Mikey looked at him and thought that he was too old and that he could hurt himself. He asked him, "No offense, but aren't you afraid that you'll hurt yourself?"

Leo and Raph groaned in embarassment and covered their faces to prevent further embarassment. Shifu chuckled and said, "This may surprise you, but my left leg has a limp, but it doesn't stop me from being unstoppable. So, I'm not afraid at all."

"Ohh...so you're old?"

Everyone was surprised to hear what Mikey just said. Shifu told him, "I may be old, but I have the life of a young kung-fu warrior. I may be small and old, but do not let that fool you. I can knock you out in a second."

"Okay, I get it now."

"Oh, do you?"

Shifu went back to the training and told the Five to show them what they have. Crane and Tigress went first and she did a backflip and attacked Crane, but he made perfect aims to throw her off course and then, Mantis went in where he picked Po up and throwing him up without being seen. Next, Viper comes up with using her tail to swipe at anything in it's path and Monkey does some flips, twirls and goes completely airborne.

Po stepped up to the plate and took it from there. He was in front of Shifu and sparred on him. He flips him around, but Shifu stopped him in the blink of an eye and flips over him, making his belly jiggle. He swipes him, kicks and all of a sudden, Shifu runs to him, but he gets stopped by Po's belly and jumps in through the air and lands on his feet.

Musaki and Zeke were next, showing them everything they know and begin to fight. Musaki brought in his sais and Zeke came with his nunchuks and start kicking, punching, swinging and also some serious backflips. Musaki leaps to the air and lands on the ground, making a sneak move on Zeke, but Zeke grabs his hand and flips him and lands on his back. He gets up and trips his brother's foot, and fell down to the ground. Zeke runs to him, but he uses his anti-gravity lean to miss the landing.

Then, they all did their backflips and got in front of each other and considers the turtles and Splinter schooled. Splinter dropped his jaw in amazement and said, "I have never seen anything like it."

"That is how we do it here. Now, let's combine them all together."

Everyone gathered around and everyone did their mixture of kung-fu and ninja all rolled in together. They did backflips, kicks, punches, swipes, and everything in between. They were all getting pretty good at it and so far, it was an amazing training they're doing together...as one team.

When they stopped, it was like something new has sprung and the new training was completely unstoppable. Shifu and Splinter looked at each other and Splinter said, "Excellent training."

"Yours too."

They all put their hands on their fists and bowed to each other, and it seems as though, they have the respect and admiration they have for each other.

How awesome is that? Kung-fu and ninja come together as one? It can't get anymore cooler than that! Stay tuned for more! 


	18. Bonding

Things are gonna turn cool now.

* * *

Chapter 18: Bonding

Several hours had passed by after the group training, Musaki was sitting in the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom, just reflecting on that day when he was involved with group training together with the turtles. It was something he can remember for as long as he can remember. It seems as though he's gonna get to know the turtles a lot better and maybe get used to Raph being around here.

Then, a shadow emerges from behind and he turns around and sees the turtles behind them. He chuckled and said, "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Well, we just wanted to tell you that since you and Raph are now cool with each other, we were kinda wondering that maybe you can teach Raph some yoga skills." Leo said.

"Yeah, Leo told me that you're amazing at this yoga stuff. Show me some moves." Raph said.

Hearing this made Musaki's heart skip a beat and stood up on the ground and let out a smile, and then told him, "I'll show you what I know."

Raph got behind him and began teaching him some of his moves. He stands still, then puts his left foot to his right ankle and stretch out his arms wide. Raph tried to do the same and started to struggle with it a little bit, but is trying to master it. He grunts and actually got it right. He chuckled and figured that this should be easy.

Then, Musaki lifted his left leg in the air and he grabbed his right ankle to see if he can balance. Raph didn't know what do make of it, but he did it anyway, only he tripped a few times. Musaki looked at him and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Raph said.

"It's okay to mess up, just a little."

"I bet it's easy, right?"

"Oh, trust me. It's not as easy as you think."

Then, he laid himself on the ground on his stomach and lifted himself up and took deep breaths, lifted his head up, raised his entire body up and exhaled all the stress away. Raph repeated what Musaki did and almost seemed to get the hang of it. Then, Musaki teaches him the next step; thinking peaceful thoughts. He sits down on the ground, legs crossed and closed his eyes and think happy thoughts. He takes a deep breath, thinks of something cool and exhaled all the stress away.

Raph did the same thing and to his surprise, he actually feels relaxed. The other turtles were surprised to see Raph so relaxed and serene. After that, Musaki opened his eyes and saw Raph feeling relaxed for the first time. He chuckled softly and Raph opens his eyes and asked, "How you feeling?"

Raph didn't know what to make of it and only said, "I don't know. I kinda...feel like there's no pressure anymore."

"See, with yoga, you have to woosah all the stress away and all your anger out of you. You just forget about what you're angry at, but you have to want to."

"I always thought that this was just an exercise."

"It's a relaxing exercise to sort of de-program all your stress away."

"You're pretty impressive, kid."

"I've been told."

"So, is this where you go?" asked Donny.

"Of course. It's a great place to go if I need some alone time or just to relax or to just get away for a while and just reflect on everything that day. Plus, there's actual peaches in the tree, so it wouldn't hurt to sneak a taste." Musaki answered.

"I just want to ask you something." Leo said.

Musaki sighed heavily and asked, "What is it?"

"When you first got here, what were your feelings?"

"Nervous, anxious, shy, excited. Just pretty much every other emotion you can think of."

"So, have you ever wondered what was it like to be family here?"

"There were often times that I feel like I don't belong here, like everyone expects me to do like everyone else, but it's not like that at all. As soon as they got used to me, they let me do whatever moves I have, only if it's involved with everything they taught me. So, I feel no pressure from anyone at all. As for the family aspect, I never expected to be taken in by a group of animals that do kung-fu. I've waited 10 years to be adopted and I guess now was pretty much the time. 2 years later, here I am. It's like...I feel happy here and I never want to leave here."

"So, you feel happy here?" asked Donny.

"Yep."

"Were there any conflicts?" asked Raph.

"Quite a few. Most conflicts I got in were with Tigress. She d my guts, because I look like Po, but different in some ways. And she still isn't used to me being here."

"That's rough."

"Yeah, but I learned to deal with it."

"How?"

"Just joke about it. That pretty much helps out a lot."

"I play my music back in New York and most of them drive Raph insane, especially when I up my stereo really loud." Mikey said.

"Really?"

"Yep. I be ing out tunes."

"And those 'tunes' drove me to the brink where I just want to squeeze your head off." Raph said.

"Hey, it doesn't get on anyone's nerves."

"Actually, most of them get on our nerves, especially when you put them on 'repeat'." Leo said.

Musaki chuckled softly and figured that these guys can get along so easily. Donny turns to Musaki and asked, "So, Master Splinter has been like another father to you, right?"

"He's cool."

"Well, when I saw you guys talking to each other, I gotta be honest, I was a little scared he would pay attention to you instead of us."

"You know he's not like that. He told me he loves you all just the same. Nothing's gonna change that."

Donny chuckled and said, "I can respect that."

"So, how about that training, huh?"

"That was the best training ever. Ninjitsu and kung-fu makes a great combination."

"Ninjitsu and kung-fu? We might call them, 'Kung-ninjitsu-fu!'" Mikey exclaimed.

Everyone turned to Mikey and asked, "Kung ninjitsu-fu?"

Mikey chuckled nervously and said, "What do you guys think?"

"I think your brain is malfunctioning into overdrive." Raph said.

"Whatever. I kinda like it." Musaki said.

"You do?"

"Of course. Even though it sounds like a weird name, it could actually be a good one."

The turtles looked at each other and Donny said, "He's got a point."

"Maybe we can take some of the kung-fu training and use our ninja fighting skills back to New York." Leo said.

Mikey laughs and said, "Awesome! That's what I'm talking about, dudes!"

"Eh, why not?" asked Raph.

"Sweet."

* * *

Looks like they're getting along now. The next chapter will add to that. Who wants to see Musaki and Splinter bonding together? You'll just have to wait and see!


	19. Bonding with Splinter

Chapter 19: Bonding with Splinter

After bonding with the turtles for a while, Musaki hangs out in his room for a while and took a little breather after that group training. For the first time, it feels as if he's cool with hanging out with the turtles, especially Raph. It's been a rough few days for him, but he seems to be improving better. It seems as though he's liking them here in China after all. He sighed to himself and realize how amazing the day has been.

All of a sudden, there's a knock on the door and Musaki turns around and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Master Shifu."

He can recognize his voice from a mile away and said, "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

Shifu chuckled and said, "You are not in any trouble. Just open the door."

Musaki opened the door and saw that he was standing there, just smiling a little. He asked, "Yes, master?"

"I want you to do a huge favor for me."

"What's that?"

"Splinter has told me that you have been hanging out with his sons and that they like you now. He says that it was a good thing to see."

"Yeah, I know."

"He asked me to tell you that maybe you two can sort of bond together."

Musaki's eyes widened a little and asked, "Really?"

"Yes. Through the past couple of days, you seem to be very comfortable with him and that he is easy to talk to. I know it would mean the world to him if you two bonded."

Musaki sighs and the thought of him and Splinter bonding together made his heart fill with joy. He really feels as if Splinter is like a third father to him, despite his species. He smiles and said to Shifu, "It would be a huge honor to bond with Splinter."

"Good."

"So, what do we have to do?"

"Just talk and show him the Sacred Peach Tree. Do whatever you like to do."

He's taking his word for it and it would be cool to hang with Splinter for a while. He asked, "Where is he now?"

"He's outside."

"Okay, thanks."

Musaki walked out of his room and walked to the hallways, leaving Shifu watching Musaki walk outside in the hallway. He stood there, folded his arms, smiled and said, "That's gonna be a lot of fun."

A few minutes later, Musaki walks through the Valley of Peace and sees Splinter meditating. He didn't want to disturb his meditating, so he just waited for the right time to check on him, but when Splinter heard Musaki's footsteps coming, he didn't open his eyes at all. He said, "Musaki-san."

Musaki froze and heard Splinter call his name, which made him turn around and say, ""Hey, Splinter. Didn't want to disturb your meditating and all."

"You did not disturb it at all. You can join me if you like."

"Sure."

Musaki sat next to Splinter with his legs crossed and his eyes closed and joined him for meditating. They're both thinking peaceful thoughts and Musaki is starting to enjoy meditating with him. Splinter told him, "I appreciate you coming out here with me."

"No probs. Your sons are all right."

Splinter chuckled softly and then, he opens his eyes and takes a deep breath and tells him, "So show me around."

Musaki opened his eyes and asked, "We're done, already?"

"Yeah. I was almost done anyway."

He chuckled softly and gets up and then walks around and shows Splinter everything in the palace. Then, he walks to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Splinter gasped in awe as he saw everything there and the peaches hanging out of the trees. He looks at Musaki and said, "Now I see why you like coming here, because it feels peaceful."

"Yep. It;s where I can basically have some peace, just think or just go away for a while. And it's also where I can have a few peaches. They're like my favorite fruit now."

"So I see."

Splinter looks up and sees the peaches hanging around the trees. He reaches his hand up and gets one out of the tree, sniffs at it and takes a bite out of the tree. He turns to Musaki and said, "These are delicious."

"It pretty much lives up to its name. It's the most peaceful places since I've been here."

Both of them sat down down the shades and felt the wind blowing through their fur. Splinter looked at Musaki and asked, "You know why I asked that we should bond?"

"Why is that?"

"Because since you're getting along with my sons, I felt as if that maybe you and me should learn from each other."

"Okay."

"What do you like to do?"

"I sing, write songs, cook and I'm also into ."

"Manga?"

"Japanese comic books."

"I see."

"My friend actually has a thing for and brings me some comic books here and I immediately fell in love with these things. They're so awesome."

"That sounds amazing."

"Yep."

"Let me ask you something. Do you get along with anyone here?"

"Well, I mostly get along with almost everyone, but the ones I get along with the most are Po and Shifu. Po's like the goofy, yet cool big brother I never had and Shifu's like a second dad to me. Those two are pretty much the ones that make me happy. Most of the Five, they're all cool. Tigress still s my guts and Zeke, since we found each other, we're grown closer, not only as brothers, but as friends. So, yeah, I get along with pretty much everyone. They're like the family I never dreamt I would ever have."

"That is something special. Me and my sons are pretty much a small family, but what keeps us together is the way of the ninja. I take everything my master has taught me and it instills with my sons since he died. The one thing I worry the most is me being taken away from my sons or if something happens to them when I'm not there. They're like the only family I ever have and I am responsible for them. Regardless of that, I do love them very much and I want them to remember what they have been taught and use them wisely. When I first met you, it seems as though you were like another son to me and for some reason, the more you come out, the more I listen to you. It's like I'm your second father, but my sons are always important to me."

Hearing what he said made Musaki realize that he is a good father to his students and it made him smile at him. He said, "You know what you are?"

"What is that?"

"A good teacher and an awesome father."

That really touched Splinter's heart and smiled at Musaki. He looked at him and said, "And you have a good heart."

"Shifu has always told me I have a good heart."

"He is right."

"So far, this is pretty much the best day of my life so far."

"So is mine."

"It's really cool bonding with you and all. Just hope that you remember me when you come back home."

"I will."

Both of them look at the sky and for the first time in both of their lives, it became the best day of their lives and it was a moment that they'll never forget. Shifu looked at them, without them noticing and smiled at them, while hiding behind the tree. He chuckled softly and whispered, "Good work, Musaki."

And then he left to their bonding without saying another word.

Wasn't that sweet? And I know what you're all thinking; Is there gonna be a villainous fight scene coming up? I thought you'd never ask. It's a 100% possibility. 


	20. Alarming Message

Chapter 20: Alarming Message

Minutes later, Splinter and Musaki were walking back from the Sacred Peach Tree and headed to the front of the Sacred Hall of Warriors, where they saw Shifu standing there. He hears them talking and laughing and at that point, he can tell that they were having fun bonding with each other.

Shifu turned around and saw them walking towards them and that made him smile at them. He walked to them and asked, "Hey, so how'd it go?"

"It went great. You've got a pretty good student." Splinter said.

"We did everything together. We meditated, talked, had some peaches. Overall, it was a pretty good day for us." Musaki said.

"Well, I'm glad you two had a great time."

"So are we."

"What you doing now?"

"Waiting for you both, so I can see how it's going." Shifu said.

"Well, we had a great time."

"I knew you two were gonna have a great time."

"How did you know that?"

"I kinda snuck around to see if you two were getting along. I watched you both behind the tree and then I left when I heard you having a great time."

"Were you spying on us?" asked Splinter.

"I wouldn't call it spying. Just...observing."

Splinter and Musaki looked at each other and knew that they weren't buying it and then turned to Shifu and said, "Spying."

"Okay, you caught me. But I could've been seen."

"Well, you're seen now."

Splinter started laughing loudly and Musaki joined in too. Shifu chuckled sarcastically and said, "Very funny."

All of a sudden, Shifu spots his messenger coming in for a landing and then, plopped himself on the ground, panting very quickly. Splinter and Musaki looked at him and wanted to know what he wanted.

"Zeng, are you okay?" asked Shifu.

Zeng tried to get up and only panted heavily, cause he was losing breath. Splinter looked at him and asked, "Who is he?"

"This is my messenger, Zeng. Zeng, Splinter. Splinter, Zeng."

Zeng looked at Splinter and got him startled quickly. He looked at Splinter and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Splinter."

"What kind of name is that?"

"My master gave me that name."

"Really? Oh, I didn't realize. Um...my sincere apologies."

"Accepted."

"Just where are you from, anyway?"

"Japan."

"Oh, I see. Japan."

"Any news, Zeng?" asked Shifu.

Looking at Shifu, he completely lost sight of what he's here for. He turned to Shifu and said, "Well, I just got some news from Chor-Gom prison. Tai Lung has been breaking out of prison again and is coming back here to get revenge."

Hearing this made Musaki's heart drop, because he dealt with Tai Lung before and that he defeated him already. He started shaking and wanted to back away really slowly. Splinter turned around and saw Musaki backing away and asked, "Musaki-san, you okay?"

He lost focus and got startled. Shifu and Zeng turned around and saw a nervous Musaki in front of him. He panted heavily and said, "Hunky-dory."

"You seem nervous." Zeng said.

"What makes you say that?"

"I see a nervous person when I see one."

He wanted to deny that he's nervous, but there's no use hiding it. He sighed heavily and asked, "Tai Lung's coming back for me, is he?"

"You did come to his mind."

Musaki's eyes widened and knew that Tai Lung was coming back for him. He quietly said, "I knew it. I knew he would come back for me. Even after I defeated him, he's still coming back for me."

Splinter could tell that he's really afraid that he's gonna come back to bring serious harm to him, because he recalls that Tai Lung killed his parents when he was a kid and that he was afraid that he's coming back for him. Musaki sat down on the ground, covering his face, like he's really scared to face him again.

He walked over to him and puts his hand on his shoulder. Musaki looked at him and said, "Do not worry. We will not let Tai Lung bring any harm to you."

"You don't even know the dude. He's quicker than a Chinese throwing star, only living and sharp. One blink and he'll knock you out like a tree falling down on your head and a 'timber' is not cutting it this time, cause it's lights out...permanently."

"Musaki, you have defeated Tai Lung before and you can do it again, but you have to put your fears aside and fight him again." Shifu said.

He looked at Shifu for a minute, then turned to Splinter and Splinter petted his shoulder to know that he's here and that he is invincible. All of a sudden, feeling Splinter's grip suddenly made Musaki's fears fade into confidence. He blinked one time and suddenly said, "I guess I gotta fight him, right?"

"Yes."

"It is time to put your kung-fu and ninjitsu in good use for this one." Splinter said.

Musaki nodded his head and asked Zeng, "When's he coming?"

Hearing this made Zeng go in panic-mode and asked, "You're seriously gonna fight Tai Lung?"

"Uh, she-yeah!"

Zeng was seriously gonna lose it and started running around, saying, "Are you crazy? He's gonna kill you and all you can say is that you'll take your chances and put your life in risk to get him? Do you know what you're up against here? He's gonna kill you! He's gonna harm you! He will do worse things to you and you'll never...gonna...live to see...another...DAY! You're doomed! You're doomed! You...are...doomed!"

"ZENG!" Shifu shouted.

He came to Zeng and slapped him in the face and said, "Forgive me, but you have to keep it together! You're getting too hysterical, so snap out of it!"

"Yes, master."

"Thanks for the message."

Zeng flew away for a while, but turns to Musaki and said, "I hope you know what you're doing."

Then, he flew away again further away in the sky. Shifu sighed heavily and asked, "Well, what are we to do?"

"I think we should alert the others." Musaki said.

"Smart choice."

"I think Musaki is determined to fight him again." Splinter said.

"Yes, he is. And with my students and your students, we'll stop him together." Shifu said.

"As it should be."

Shifu and Splinter gave each other a high-five, and after that, Shifu was confused about how they do that. Splinter said, "My sons always do that back at home. Just for support."

"Huh, I see."

"I think I've been involved in this for too long."

You wanted a villainous fight scene? You've got it! That was just the appetizer and the enxt chapter will be the main event! Stick around! 


	21. Preparing for Battle

Chapter 21: Preparing for Battle

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered around the kitchen for a huge meeting and everyone was completely curious about what's gonna happen that's in store for them. Po looked at everyone and asked, "So, what's happening?"

"Aren't we all?" asked Tigress.

Raph thought about what's happening and said only, "Maybe someone's coming for Musaki."

"How'd you figure?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling, okay?"

"Don't tell me you care for him."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but I have a feeling someone's coming for the little guy."

"Little guy? He is never gonna be amount to anything!"

Seeing Tigress' hatred for Musaki unravel made Raph seem like she actually s him and asked, "Why are you so stupid?"

Mantis cleared his thorat and told him, "If I were you, I wouldn't call her 'stupid.'"

"Who asked you?" she shouted.

"Hey, chillax. I was only telling Raph that he can't call you stupid."

Tigress was surprised that Mantis actually said 'chillax' to her and looked extremely furious and asked, "Did you just say 'chillax'? Where did you get that word from?"

"I got it from...Musaki."

Tigress growled fiercely and said, "Musaki, Musaki, Musaki! Always about that little brat! What about us? What have we got that he hasn't?"

"Probably some anger issues." Leo muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Good! Wanna hear it again?" asked Raph.

Tigress was surprised that Raph is actually stabnding up for Musaki and asked, "Are you for that little brat?"

"Well, he seems kinda...cool. Give the kid a break."

"Give him a break? Give him a break? I would break him down into pieces!"

"What is going on here?"

All of a sudden, they turned around and Splinter and Shifu walked in the door and figured something was up. Po looked at them and explained, "Well, we were all waiting for you guys and Raph said that it was something about Musaki, though he has a feeling about it and then Tigress went all ballistic about this."

"She got upset and furious that everything revolves around Musaki and not us, but it's not true." Viper said.

"Well, you're right and also it is about Musaki."

Everyone froze in surprise when they found out. Raph softly said, "I knew it."

"Zeng came by earlier today and brought us a message that Tai Lung is coming here to defeat Musaki...again."

"Again? Hasn't he like, defeated him once before?" asked Mantis.

Shifu sighed and said, "Yes, Mantis. He has. I remember like it was just a year ago."

"That was a year ago." Monkey said.

"Well, you get the point. But, Tai Lung has got nothing against us, right?"

"Yes, master!"

He turned to the turtles and asked, "How would you like to partake in a huge battle with us? We can all fight Tai Lung. I know it would mean the world to Musaki if we had a strong support system here."

"No sweat." Raph said.

"You can count on it." Leo said.

"This will be the most amazing battle out of all other battles we've faced." Donny said.

"It's time for him to say nighty-night!" Mikey said.

"Why waste our time supporting Musaki?" asked Tigress.

Everyone turned to Tigress and Shifu asked, "You got a problem with it?"

"I've got no problems attacking Tai Lung...again. I just don't think it's fair that we're doing this for Musaki."

"Because he's coming for him."

"So?"

"So, we need to keep Tai Lung from bringing serious harm to him."

"Come on, just give the kid a chance here." Raph said.

Tigress felt as if she was betrayed that Raph wanted to protect Musaki and she got totally heated about this and said, "I thought we were gonna torment him."

"Well, not anymore."

"Tigress, put your pride aside and do this for Musaki." Shifu said.

"And why should I?"

"Because we're his family and you're all part of his team."

"He is not one of us and you know it!"

"You're wrong. He is one of us."

They're unaware that Musaki is hearing the argument from a mile away. He snuck over to the kitchen and overhear Tigress venting about his for Musaki and he wasn't surprised about it. He sighed heavily and asked himself, "Why does she always do this?"

Zeke walked by and saw Musaki looking a bit worried. He asked, "What's wrong?"

"Take a listen."

Zeke eavesdrop on the conversation and recognize that Tigress cannot stand Musaki and that really put him in droves. He turned to Musaki and asked, "How often does this happen?"

"Every time."

"Why does she you?"

"I don't know why."

"Tigress, we're gonna fight Tai Lung for Musaki!" Shifu said.

"I'm fine with defeating Tai Lung. I'm not fine with the fact that we're doing it for Musaki! We don't know anything about him!" Tigress shouted.

"Do not raise your voice at me! And he's been living with us for 2 years! How is that not knowing him?" Shifu shouted.

While they were arguing, Po saw someone's shadow moving across the kitchen door. Then, all of a sudden, the door opens and it abruptly stops. They turn around and it's only Musaki. Shifu looked at him and asked, "How long were you standing there?"

"Well, I heard fighting and screaming and pretty much everything. I guess it feels as if I'm in everyone's way and that I'm a problem to you guys." Musaki said, ly.

"Don't say that, Musaki. Never say that. You're not in our way." Shifu said.

"He's just giving you sympathy so he won't tell you he s you." Tigress said.

Musaki didn't want to believe what she said and said, "Listen. I don't ask a lot. I've been here for 2 years and I've felt like family here and you don't seem to act like it a lot. It's like you think me being here is like a bad thing for everyone here."

"Well, it is and it's your fault."

"Tigress. Let Musaki be. He has done nothing to tear everyone apart. He has been for 2 years for a reason and that reason is because he is family to everyone here and to my sons and to me. Why are you so stubborn?" asked Splinter.

"Why should I take advice from a stupid, old rat that knows everything, but actually knows nothing?" asked Tigress.

That broke the straw off of one of the turtles' back. Raph stood up and asked, "What did you just call our master?"

"Stupid, old rat."

"Listen here, missy. Nobody and I do mean..._**nobody...**_talks to our master like that, especially us. Since I first came here, I wanted to Musaki, but later on, I like him now. He's like the brother we never wanted and you should be lucky that he's been good to you and yet you don't seem to appreciate it much. So you might as well treat him with respect, otherwise I'm gonna be really mad." Raph said.

"And you do not want to see Raph when he gets angry." Mikey said.

Tigress saw that Raph was getting serious about it and figured that maybe she became too prideful and then, she sat down without another word. Shifu looked at Raph and said, "That was amazing."

"Well, I couldn't let the little guy feel so low."

Musaki smiled at him and said, "Nobody's ever done this for me before. Thank you."

"Hey, whatever happens, we're all gonna defeat this Tai Lung, because if he comes to you, he's gonna come through us."

"You got that right. Don't worry, Lil' Saki. We will kick his butt, even better and more awesomer!" Po exclaimed.

"We're gonna kick him where the sun don't shine!" Zeke said.

"I suppose if that means that much to you, then we should do it for you. And Musaki, please forgive me for all the things I said to you." Tigress said, this time with a smile.

"Apology accepted."

"Rest up everyone. We start tomorrow morning." Shifu said.

This is gonna be freaking insane! Stick around for the battle! 


	22. Tai Lung Has Arrived

And now, what you all have been waiting for! Let the battle commence!

* * *

Chapter 22: Tai Lung Has Arrived

The next day comes along and it was about ready for an extreme battle of all time. Po, Shifu, Tigress, Crane, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Musaki, Zeke, Zuko, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Donatello, Leonardo and Splinter were all prepared for Tai Lung's arrival to get Musaki. Musaki is completely confident that he's gonna defeat Tai Lung again and he is not scared about the entire battle. Shifu looked at Musaki and asked, "Are you ready?"

Musaki looked at Shifu straight in the eye and said, "I am completely ready."

"Everyone else?"

"We're all ready for this." Raph said.

"We got this in the bag." Po said.

Shifu chuckled and said, "That's what I'd like to hear."

This is Zeke's first time seeing who Tai Lung is, because he wanted to fight him for both his and Musaki's parents. He's starting to become a little fearless about this whole thing. He puts out hin nunchuks and he's ready for takedown. The clouds go to a dark grey setting and the wind is blowing as they're awaiting for Tai Lung to show up.

As soon as the thunder bles and the lighting strikes, they all blinked and when they opened their eyes, they see standing before them is Tai Lung. He stood there smirking at all of them and said, "I have returned."

"Yeah, we figured that." Musaki said.

"So...did you hear I'm coming back for you?"

"Yes we did, but you ain't gonna do nothing to me."

Then, Zeke caught Tai Lung's attention and he saw a little resemblance of him and asked, "Who are you?"

"Dude, I am Zeke, Musaki's long-lost twin brother."

Tai Lung was shocked by how Musaki had a brother and turned to Musaki and then Zeke and he noticed that they're twins. He said, "I only came to defeat Musaki, but I guess I'll defeat you as well."

"You'll have to get through us first." Shifu said.

Tai Lung snarled and saw everyone standing in front of him. He folded his arms and asked, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Maybe I'll give you the Wuxi finger hold again." Po said.

He recognized that voice from anywhere. He looked up and there's Po, standing up. He gasped and said, "You!"

"Yes, me."

"There's a smorgasbord of you! You, Musaki and that twin brother... No matter! I'll still defeat you all and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Wanna bet?" asked Raphael.

Raph jumped up in the air and kicked him in the face and Tai Lung fell down to the ground. He looked up and saw Raph standing there and he asked, "Are you one of Oogway's relatives? Because you look pretty ugly."

"Ugly? You ain't seen ugly yet!"

Raph and Tai Lung started to spar with each other. Tai Lung sucker punched him in the jaw, face and nose and kicked him to his shin, but Raph grabbed him by the leg and flipped him across the ground. He threw him further to the ground and Leo jumped up in the air and then, kicked him straight in the face.

Leo got down on his feet and Raph said, "Excellent kick, Leo."

"Thanks, Raph."

Tai Lung got back on his feet and looked totally furious. He panted angrily and said, "I came here for Musaki and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"I don't think so."

Tigress leaped out of nowhere and smacked him in the face and got back down to the ground. She said, "Nobody mess with Musaki except for me!"

"Is that helping any?" asked Musaki.

"You're defending him, aren't you? Well, let's see if you do when you're in the sky!"

He leaped towards her, but she made a backflip and kicked him hard in the face and fell down to the ground. Tigress looked at Musaki and said, "Don't say I ever defended you?"

"Can I say you didn't defend me _**well?**_"

"Don't push it."

"Well, thanks anyway."

Tai Lung started charging towards the others and everyone ran towards him to fight. Shifu was up first and started kicking and punching him straightforward, but Tai Lung started to shove him to the ground. He planned to use a chokehold on him, but Shifu already knew that he was gonna do it again, and he prevented that by flipping him and throwing him off course. Tai Lung was flying through the air and then Po jumped in and used his belly to send him through the air again.

Po chuckled and said, "Hope you get a taste of my awesome powers of my butt!"

Then, he comes down from the air, and Po swung his butt to Tai Lung's face and shoved him to the ground. Then, Crane and Viper come in front of them and Viper said, "Guess Po is giving you his cheek-to-cheek method. Now, it's our turn to give you the bird and snake method."

"What does that even mean?" Tai Lung shouted.

Crane swooped through the air and poked Tai Lung's back with his beak, then he slammed him down with his foot. Viper flies through and goes up in the air and swipes him with her tail. Mantis is up next and he started flipping him and carrying through him while he's pouncing him in different directions. He comes out, goes to his face and asked, "How do you like those apples?"

Monkey was up next and charged him down and then, flies in and kicks him in the face and used his staff to take him down. Tai Lung threw punches at him, but Monkey dodged every move he makes. He comes in and swings him around like a little rag doll and bashed him in the head.

Mikey and Donny were in front of Tai Lung and when he looked at them, he laughed at them and asked, "What are you two gonna do, play charades?"

"Here's a riddle for ya-what's black, blue and red all over?" asked Mikey.

"What kind of riddle is that?"

"The kind of riddle you get for our weapons." Donny said.

Donny and Mikey were charging him and they both kicked him in the stomach and fell down to the ground and slams on a tree. He gets up and charges both of them and beat them down. When he spots everyone else, he resorts to a full fledged beat-down and beating up on everyone, and then Zuko stepped in and mauled him in the face with his knuckles. Splinter joined him and jumped in the air and kicked him in the face.

Splinter got back down to the ground, chuckling and said, "I still got it."

"I bet you do." Zuko said.

He snarled at both of them and said, "Even old rats cannot stop me."

He grabbed both of their necks and bashed them in the head. He snarled at them and planned to scratch them both, but as he soon as he did, he gets thrown by Chinese throwing stars at his face. He turns around and sees Musaki standing there. He said, "Dude, it's me you want. If you want a piece of me, then come get some."

Tai Lung lets go of Splinter and Zuko and smiles maliciously and said, "You've finally come around. Now, it's time to meet your doom."

All of a sudden, Zeke steps in and said, "And you can get a piece of me, too."

"Bonus! Two pandas! This is getting better and better!"

Zeke punched him straight in the face and said, "That's for our parents!"

A twinge got in Tai Lung and asked Zeke, "What do you know about Musaki's parents?"

"He told me you . They were both our parents!"

"Your parents would've left you !"

"Shut up, dude! They separated us because they loved us!" Musaki screamed.

"Love you? Ha! Who would love you both?"

"We can feel them in here." Zeke said, pointing at his heart and Musaki did the same.

"Well, let's end this, shall we?"

* * *

Musaki and Zeke are fighting Tai Lung for the first time! Can't get any awesome than that!


	23. Twin Battle

This is where it gets exciting! And we have a little special guest for this battle!

* * *

Chapter 23: Twin Battle

Tai Lung looked at Musaki and Zeke straight in the eye and they're showing no fear or mercy in one of them. They're starting to fight him and Musaki was ready for fight Tai Lung as well as Zeke. Tai Lung snarled at them and they drew their weapons towards him. Tai Lung fiercely started to run towards him and flies through him, but Musaki used his anti-gravity lean on the other side and Tai Lung landed on the ground, missing him by an inch.

Musaki looked at him and put out his sais and asked, "What are you gonna do about it?"

Tai Lung was completely ticked about it and that got him even more mad and tried to do it again, but this time Musaki ducked and punched him in the stomach, which sent him flying through the air. He grabbed on a tree branch and flew towards him and kicked him in the face with his feet.

Musaki rolled on the ground and laid there for a while, groaning heavily. He walked over to him and snickered maliciously and said, "This is the end for you, Musaki."

Musaki opened his eyes to see Tai Lung coming at him and he puts out his claws to scratch him, but he was stopped by a simple bite on the tail. He screamed in pain and he turned around to see Zeke behind him. He growled angrily and said, "Well, I see that this is the first and last time you'll ever fight with me."

"When you mess with my brother, you're messing with me and you do not want to mess with Zeke."

"Well, Zeke. You should eat your words."

He drew his nunchuks and started swinging them around and spun around in the air and got down on the ground and crouched down, combat-style. He said, "You wanna piece of me? Come and get some, punk."

Tai Lung snarled at him and ran towards him and Zeke went in and slugged him in the face with his knuckles. Musaki got up from the ground with his sais still in his hands and began to partake of the fighting. He saw Tai Lung punching Zeke and kicking him down on the ground. He comes towards him and plans to scratch him. Musaki wanted to prevent this from happening and when he got close to him, he screamed, "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!"

He ran towards him and got on his back and knock him out. Tai Lung grabbed his hands to make him get off, but Musaki held on to his shoulders and kicked him nonstop, then he grabbed his hands and flipped him to the ground harder. After that, he slammed him into a tree and banged his head on a branch.

Shifu and Splinter were watching all this come alive in front of their very eyes and they were amazed with their amazing fighting skills. They stood there in awe and Splinter said, "Those are some students you taught them."

Shifu nodded his head and agreed with what he said. He turned to Splinter and said, "They are like my own sons."

All of a sudden, Musaki unleashes a blue and yellow orb from behind the mountain and swung it around Tai Lung and violent kicked him in the face and slammed him to the ground. There was this white sky filling across the palace and surrounded them all over. After that, it was all over. Musaki panted heavily and saw Tai Lung laying there. He walked slowly to him, to make sure he was knocked out cold. He looked into his face and out of nowhere, his orange eyes opened up quickly and he grabbed Musaki's hand, laughing maniacally.

He turned to him and asked, "Did you really think you were going to take me down? Now, it's my turn."

He picked up both Musaki and Zeke and planned to throw them out of the mountain. Everyone was stunned and shocked to see this coming and they were trying to put a stop to it to protect them.

"Put them down now!" Shifu shouted.

"Can it, old man! You had your chance! These two will never live to see tomorrow!" Tai Lung shouted.

"You cannot do this! They're just kids!" Splinter exclaimed.

"Oh, what do you know? You're just an old rat who doesn't know everything!"

Hearing this drove Splinter insane in his membrane. He growled softly and then, after that, he started screaming loudly and out of control about that comment. He fiercely ran up to Tai Lung and kicked him on the back, which he lets go of both Musaki and Zeke, but they hung on to each other on the mountain. Splinter ran up towards them and said, "Hold on, I am coming for you."

Tai Lung kicked Splinter in the face and he fell down to the ground, with a heavy grunt.

"Sensei!" the turtles shouted.

All the turtles ran towards their master with only a few bruises and scratches on him. He opened his eyes and saw them all together, surrounding him. Mikey asked, "You all right, sensei?"

Splinter sighed heavily and said, "Yes, Michaelangelo."

Raph turned to Tai Lung and said, "Hey! You mess with our master, you mess with us! Who the shell do you think you are?"

"Who am I? I am Tai Lung, supposedly to become the Dragon Warrior!"

"I think you 'supposedly' lost your head and half of your marbles!"

"Your arrogance is completely obliterating."

"Why don't you say it to my face, then? I'll obliterate that face of yours!"

"I'd like to see you try, after I take care of these brats."

Tai Lung turned to Musaki and Zeke, who are still holding on to the ground, trying not to let go, but Tai Lung raised his hands in the air with his claws out. Musaki's eyes widened bigger as he sees this coming and just when he was done for...

Out of nowhere, everyone heard a battle cry;

"Atomic Freeze!"

The superpower freezed Tai Lung and held him totally still. They saw a shadow figure appear out of nowhere and came for Musaki and Zeke. He looked down and Musaki only recognized him.

"Ichi?"

"Yeah, who else could it be?"

Muskai chuckled softly and said, "I figured you could come for us."

"Need some help?"

"Please? We're hanging on here."

Ichi reached his hand to the air and all of a sudden, Zeke was floating in the air and Musaki let go of the mountain and flew across the air and gently landed back to the ground. Zeke was completely happy and so was Musaki that their lives were saved. Musaki turned to Ichi and said, "Thanks, man."

"Don't mention it."

Soon after, they heard a on the ice and Tai Lung bursted out of the ice and he snarled, with his breath in an icy-snow breath out of his mouth. He snarled and turned to Ichi and said, "You! What are you doing here?"

"Kicking your butt, that's what I'm doing!"

"This does not involve you, so beat it!"

"You're gonna have to make me."

With that, Musaki, Ichi and Zeke were in combat, taking down Tai Lung with every punch, kick, shove and push combined with awesome powers coming out of there. The turtles helped Splinter get up and Shifu walked towards them and they all saw the fighting go on. Splinter looked at the young dog and asked, "Who is that?"

"That is Ichi. He used to live here and he's been like another son to me." Shifu answered.

"Where did that kid come from?" asked Raph.

"He was from Japan."

All the turtles and Splinter were surprised and asked, "He was?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I feel like we should take him down, just you and me." Splinter said.

Shifu looked at him and asked, "Are you up for it?"

"Are you?"

Both of them looked at each other and they looked at Tai Lung and decided tht they should give it a go. They both ran into Tai Lung and kicked him in the back. They looked at Musaki, Zeke and Ichi and Shifu told him, "We will handle this."

"Really?" asked Zeke.

"You all did amazing. Now, we're gonna finish him by ourselves."

"As you wish. Let's go, guys." Musaki said.

They all went back and Splinter stopped Ichi and said, "That was an amazing power."

Ichi chuckled and said, "Thanks."

Tai Lung got up and he saw Splinter and Shifu standing there and he snarled at both of them and asked, "You want a piece of me?"

"We're here to finish you once and for all." Shifu said.

"Well, so be it."

* * *

Okay, how cool is that? Hope Tan-Tan Tanuki is cool with bringing Ichi along for it! Stick around for more!


	24. The Last Spar

The final confrontation and an awesome ending to the battle!

* * *

Chapter 24: The Last Spar

Shifu and Splinter were standing in front of Tai Lung, looking at each other straight in the eye, ready for a huge fight battle. Tai Lung gave out a low snarl at both of them and Shifu and Splinter clutched their knuckles and they're more than ready to end this once and for all.

"You two are no match for me." Tai Lung said.

"Oh, do we?" asked Shifu.

"Because you cannot touch us." Splinter said.

"Well, we'll see about that, won't we?"

Tai Lung leaped into the air to squash both of them, but Shifu and Splinter made a backflip in opposite directions. Tai Lung got down to his feet and missed both of them. He turned around and saw both of them where he was standing. He snarled fiercely and charged at both of them and planned to give them a sleeper-hold, but Shifu leaped in front of him and kicked him in the back.

Splinter was up next, giving him an air kick on his face. Tai Lung was on the floor, but he was too quick for Splinter, so he tripped him with his leg and fell down on the ground, really hard. Shifu looked at Splinter and he was laying there. That made Shifu ticked off more than ever and he ran towards him and bashed him on the head using his foot.

Obviously, Tai Lung grabbed him by the foot, spun him around and threw him down and was sent flying through the palace. Suddenly, Musaki jumped in and caught him by the hand, thus saving his life. Tai Lung dropped his jaw and exclaimed, "Impossible!"

Musaki looked at Shifu and asked, "You okay?"

"Yes, I am fine."

"Perfect."

"Hey, you! It's you I'm gonna come after, so expect to end your life in pieces!"

"I hope you're talking about your brain, because I'm pretty sure it'll be battered into a million little pieces."

Tai Lung charged to him, but Musaki kicked him in the face harder. Suddenly, he got up quicker and used his kung-fu tricks to make him feel feared. When he stopped, Musaki scoffed and just punched him straight in the mouth.

"Dude, you're wasted."

Splinter grunted softly, opened his eyes and tried to get up and saw Tai Lung coming at the others. It drove him nuts to figure that he'll lay a finger on everyone, including his sons. He quickly runs towards him and then, jumped on his back and scratched his face with his fingers. Then, he made a backflip and got off him and landed on the ground with his feet.

"Nobody harms my sons! NOBODY!" Splinter shouted.

"Well, I just did. What are you gonna do about it, old man?"

Donny tapped him on the shoulder, in which Tai Lung turned around and said, "You should consider getting anger management classes."

Then, he bonked him on the head with his staff and swiped his ribs and his side as well. Both Shifu and Splinter ran towards him and kicked him in the butt and Shifu took a slap upside his head and Splinter kicks him in the chops with his foot. Everyone exclaimed in a shocking and suprising fashion and Musaki was able to finish him off, by standing in front of him and asked, "Know this, you mess with my family, you mess with me."

"And me too!" Zeke exclaimed.

Zeke went in front of Musaki and planned to finish it themselves. However, Shifu and Splinter got in front of them, as well as Po, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, Tigress, Viper, Zuko, Ichi, Leo, Raph, Donny and Mikey went in suit as well. Musaki told him, "There are only 16 of us and only one of you."

"So? I could still take you all down in a heartbeat!" Tai Lung shouted.

"What are you trying to prove, anyway? You got defeated...almost."

"Musaki, Zeke...if you may?" asked Shifu.

"With pleasure." they both said, in unison.

They got into Tai Lung and punched them in the face, while Shifu and Splinter kicked him in the crotch. Tai Lung winced at the pain and got down on his knees and squeaked in a high voice. Musaki looked at Po and asked, "If you'll do the honors of doing a big finish?"

"Most certainly, Lil' Saki." Po said.

Po walked towards Tai Lung and as he looked at him, Tai Lung asked, "What are you gonna do with me?"

"Kiss my panda butt!"

Then, he pushed his belly and sent him flying through the air and after that, he swiped his butt on his face and went airborne! He fell down to the ground numerous times and then, Musaki went in for the huge finish. He walked towards him and Tai Lung tried to grab him, but Musaki stopped him on his tracks by grabbing his finger.

Everyone was suprising and didn't know what he was gonna do with him. Raph asked, "What's he doing?"

"Why is he holding his finger?" asked Zuko.

"Just watch." Shifu said.

"Consider this your farewell for mine and Zeke's parents."

He lifted his pinkie and everyone was surprised to see the secret weapon that Musaki was gonna unveil. Zeke gasped in shock and asked, "Is that...?"

"Yes, it is."

"What's what?" asked Mikey.

"You wouldn't dare." Tai Lung said.

"Ah, shut up and watch me."

"Please tell me that Shifu and that...that...fat panda didn't teach you that!"

"They never did. Why? Because I already know it. As my awesome Dragon Warrior of a brother would say...'Skadoosh!'"

He lowered his finger down and within a few seconds, a golden, yellow flash echoed throughout most of the valley, leaving behind this gold wind of dust blowing everywhere in its path. Minutes later, as the dust begins to clear, Musaki walks out of there with several of the surprised and shocked gang that he walked through. Raph's jaw dropped down and he dropped his sai down on the ground and Donny dropped his staff on the ground as well. All Mikey could say was, "Dude..."

Musaki chuckled and said, "I defeated him. For the first time in my life, I actually defeated Tai Lung...again!"

Zeke dropped his jaw and asked Musaki, "What was that power?"

"That's what I want to know." Leo said.

Musaki chuckled and said, "In here, they call it 'The Wuxi Finger Hold.'"

"The what?" asked Raph.

"It's been developed by Master Wuxi on the third dynasty. You just saw when I held on someone's finger and flex my pinky. Shifu told me the hardest part was cleaning up afterwards."

"Dude, that was totally awesome!" Mikey exclaimed.

"And how!"

"I mastered that trick before when I confronted Dai Lee a year ago. Awesome power to use." Ichi said.

"Isn't it, though?"

As the dust settled, everything was peaceful again. The sun turned from grey to light white and blue as the sun began to come out. Musaki chuckled and said, "Well, I guess this battle's over and...Tai Lung is really gone."

"Forever."

"Good riddance." Shifu said.

Tigress walked towards him and Musaki kinda dreaded what she was gonna do. But, she puts her fist on her hand and said, "Future Master."

Musaki wasn't expecting that to happen to hear Tigress actually call him 'Future Master.' He asked, "You serious?"

"I have to admit, your moves are somewhat impressive and you could be our master someday."

"That's huge coming from you. Thanks."

"Don't think for a minute that this changes everything about me changing my ways about you."

"I knew this was gonna come after."

"Cause I still think you're a little instigator."

"And you're a chick stink breath."

Tigress chuckled softly and said, "Congratulations in the future."

"Yeah, whatever. You care about me, don't you?"

"Still won't change anything."

Tigress started to walk away, but Musaki knows that she was lying through her teeth. He followed her and said, "Come on, you know you like having me around."

"Since when?"

"Uh, since I got here, duh!"

"Nothing about me between you will never change."

"By the time I'm 18, you'll regret every single thing you say about me and I will be your teacher and we'll see who's laughing now."

Splinter asked Shifu, "Are these two always like this?"

"Nah, usually they just squabble. Quite honestly, I've never been more proud of Musaki that I have ever been." Shifu said.

Splinter turned to the turtles, smiled at them and said, "You have made me very proud, my sons."

"Thank you, sensei." they said, as they bowed to him.

* * *

Was that awesome or was that awesome! There's more coming up!


	25. The Triumph

Musaki's moment of triumph...

* * *

Chapter 25: The Triumph

Several minutes later, everyone turned to Musaki and started cheering for him and they surround him in a circle. All of a sudden, they picked him and Zeke up in the air, as a sign for their triumph. Zeke looked at Musaki and asked, "Why are they picking us up?"

"Dude, it's a victory." Musaki said.

"A hero's victory." Shifu said.

"What he said."

Zeke chuckles and said, "You know, I think I could get used to this."

"Me too."

When they got to the bunkhouse, they set them down the ground and everyone smiled at him, knowing how proud they were of both of them for fighting Tai Lung. Shifu came up to Musaki first and said, "I always figured you could be destined for greatness and defeating the monster that I have created lets me know that you are destined for greatness."

Musaki chuckled and said, "My parents always told me that I could be destined for greatness when I was a kid. I guess that time was now."

Then, Shifu turned his attention to Zeke and said, "I've only known you for a month, but it feels like eternity. I cannot tell you how proud I am of your accomplishment to defeat Tai Lung. Even though Musaki did rough him up in the end, you still did well."

Zeke chuckled and said, "It's cool. Both of us did awesome."

"Yes, you both have done...awesome."

"Whoa! Shifu said 'awesome', dudes!" Mikey exclaimed.

Shifu turned to Mikey and stared at him in a very sarcastic look on his face and said, "I got it from Po. Who'd you expect?"

Mikey chuckled and said, "I never thought old dudes would say 'awesome', except for sensei."

Spinter sighs heavily and said, "Well, it worked on you."

Shifu gained his attention back to Musaki and Zeke and smiled at both of them and told them, "Your parents would've been so proud."

"They already know." Musaki said.

"How do they know?" asked Leo.

Musaki and Zeke looked at each other and then, turned to Shifu and answered, in unison, "Because they look out for us."

"Where?" asked Donny.

They both looked up at the sky and the other turtles did as well, when all of a sudden, a white light appeared out of nowhere and down came two angels, both pandas. Both of them came towards both Musaki and Zeke and they were all smiling at them.

"Hey, mom. Hey, dad." Musaki said.

"Hey, guys." Zeke said.

"Hello, boys." Sakamoto said.

"We just saw you two fight Tai Lung from there and Musaki, I was super-impressed of your Wuxi finger hold. Who taught you something like that?" Musaki's mom asked.

"Lucky guess."

"Zeke, I am super proud of you as well. Your first battle with Tai Lung and you participated by beating him down and giving him what he deserves." Sakamoto said.

"Well, Musaki told me that Tai Lung killed you guys and I figured I was gonna get him back for what he did to you." Zeke said.

"He got what he deserved."

The turtles, Splinter and Zuko were in shock that these were Musaki's parents. The first thing Mikey screamed on his mind was, "Ghosts!"

Both of them turned around and saw Mikey looking increasingly anxious abiut them floating them. Sakamoto chuckled and said, "Who are they?"

"These are our new friends-Michaelangelo, Raphael, Donatello, Leonardo, Splinter and Zuko. They're from New York, except for Zuko, who's from China." Musaki said.

"Guys, these are our parents." Zeke said.

Splinter came to them first and said, "It is an honor to finally meet the parents of Musaki and Zeke."

"Well, we live in the afterlife, but thanks anyway." Musaki's mom said.

"Which part are your parents from, Musaki?" asked Leo.

"Well, my mom's side is from China, some parts of China and my dad's side is from Tokyo."

Splinter was suprised to hear that Musaki's dad is from Tokyo and asked, "You were from Japan?"

"Yes, I was."

"Amazing! You guys must have some fun in Japan." Mikey said.

"Sometimes."

"Well, we came over to tell you how proud of you both for defeating Tai Lung and that we will continue to watch over you." Musaki's mom said.

"All right. Nice meeting you." Splinter said.

Sakamoto laid his eyes on Tigress and he floated towards her and said, "I can tell that you have a problem dealing with my son."

"How do you know?" asked Tigress.

"One, I am his father and second, I have eyes for this sort of thing, because I can see everything from down here up there. When Musaki gets older, treat him with respect."

"Well, I will try, but that does not mean that I'll stop being vocal about him."

"We've got our eyes on you."

Both of them flew up in the air and went back to heaven and the skies turned back to blue. Leo looked at Musaki and said, "They must really love you both, right?"

"They always do." Musaki said.

"They're parents. It's their job." Zeke said.

"They're supposed to support us, love us, guide us and watch over us. And we're lucky to have them."

"I am glad you feel that way." Shifu said.

* * *

Was that a cool chapter or what? But this story ain't over yet!


	26. Family History

Like I said, it's not the end of the story yet. Splinter still wants to know about his family history so here it is!

* * *

Chapter 26: Family History

The next morning, Zuko was standing in front of the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom, waiting for the sun to rise. He feels the wind blowing through his fur and closed his eyes as he was meditating. Seconds later, Splinter comes in and sees Zuko meditating as well. He can tell that he is definitely family to him, even though they only met for a short period of time.

Zuko opened his eyes, turned around and saw Splinter behind him. He chuckled and said, "Good morning, brother."

"How are you?"

"Fine. Just finishing up meditating. I always like to meditate when the morning comes every morning."

"I meditate at home all the time as well."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do."

"That sounds amazing."

"Yes it does."

Splinter walked towards him and sits next to him to watch the sun rise together. Zuko asked, "What is the reason why you choose to come to China?"

"Well, back in the sewers, I started reading my family history to see what my family looks like. All of my ancestors were from Japan, but what really took me by surprise is that most of my ancestors were from China as well. I did not believe it, but I wanted to find out about my ancestors from China and what is the better idea than to actually go there. So I started thinking that my sons should come along with me to understand my family heritage." Splinter explained.

"How did they take it?"

"All three of them were looking forward to go to China, but Raphael wanted to stay home and I know I could not leave him at home by himself, because he is not responsible for being in charge of the house by himself, except when he watches over his brothers."

"How come you didn't want Raph to stay home alone?"

"Last time I did, Raph threw a party and it was a moment of 'what was I thinking?' and when I came home, it was a huge mess and Raphael was the troublemaker in that party. He cleaned up the entire house and I told him to never have parties like that in here again."

Zuko chuckled and said, "You must be one heck of a strict father."

"Yes, I am."

"I always figured what you were gonna do if you have kids. Now I know why."

"Well, I keep all four of them in a straight line and as long as they have been taught about the lessons of ninjitsu, then it will be no problem."

"Well, since I moved to China, I have seen a couple of rats here that are parts of our family, some of them are spirits from our ancestors and others that are living."

Splinter's face lit up and gasped in surprise as Zuko heard about it. He turned to him and asked, "Where do I find it?"

"Well, I look at this temple, right? As I go through these mountains, there's this place somewhere, past the mountains and I walk into this cave and on one of these areas, there's a little temple inside there and I see all our ancestors from there. You ask the ancestors to see them, they appear quicker than ever and you can actually talk to them."

"What is the place called?"

"Spiritual Ancestory Caverns. It traces every part of your family history, both from China and Japan."

"Well, I think I want to see it for myself."

Zuko turned to him and asked, "You want to learn about our family history, do you?"

"Of course I do. I only met my long-lost brother a few days ago."

Zuko smiled and said, "Am I still part of the family?"

"Of course you are. And you will when you come back home with us."

"Really? I get to come back home to New York with you guys?"

"Yes. You will grow to like it there."

"Sounds great. Tell me when you're ready to go."

"We are staying for three weeks, so how about next week?"

"Sounds good to me."

Splinter was excited to learn about his family history and what's better-to actually see his ancestors' spirits. It sounds like Splinter is looking forward to learn about his Chinese ancestors, even though he has some of them back in Japan. It would be an amazing experience for him to see for the first time.

* * *

Splinter finally gets to see where he can see his ancestors. Could be a spiritual moment!


	27. Big News

Awesomess annoucement from Splinter.

* * *

Chapter 27: Big News

Later that morning, Splinter and Zuko were heading towards the kitchen, where they saw everyone in there. Everyone turned to their attention to both Splinter and Zuko and they can tell by the look of their faces that someone's gonna give them the big news. Zuko cleared his throat and told them, "Don't mean to intrude you, but me and Splinter have been talking and all and I finally found the purpose why he was here with his sons-to find his family history."

Everyone turned to each other and a few whispered murmurs were scattering around, thinking about Splinter having an actual family history. Leo turned to both of them and asked, "How do you know so much?"

"Well, I told him where we can actually find it, because I've been there before."

"Like where?"

"It's somewhere closer to here, but it's in the mountains, in a cavern with a temple inside of it where you can actually see and talk to your entire ancestors."

"Okay, this is weird." Mikey said, silently.

"Where is this place?" asked Donny.

"It's called the Spiritual Ancestory Caverns. It traces every part of your family history from China and Japan and sometimes even around the world."

"Are you certain that you'll take his word for it, master?" asked Leo.

"Leonardo, have I ever steered you all wrong?" asked Splinter.

"No, sensei."

"Just trust me and Zuko on this."

"Yes, sensei."

"So, where do we go?" asked Donny.

"We go next week."

"Why next week?"

"Well, we're here for three weeks and since this one is almost over, we thought why not go there before we leave another week."

"Okay, I think I get it now."

"Can I come along?" asked Ichi.

Splinter and Zuko turned to Ichi and saw that he was eager to learn everything about his family history as well. Splinter asked, "Do you want to go?"

"Yes, I do. See, my dad's ancestors are from Japan as well and I just want to know about my family as well." Ichi said.

"What happened to your parents?" asked Raph.

Ichi sighed heavily and knew that this question would come up somehow. He turned to the others, and then turned to Shifu to see if it was okay for him to know the real truth. Shifu stared at him and nodded his head as a well to say, 'tell them everything.' In a nervous sigh, Ichi slowly turned to the turtles and Splinter and explained everything.

He took a deep breath and answered, "They were killed."

"By who?" asked Leo.

Ichi swallowed hard and replied, with a hoarse whisper, "By me."

All of them gasped in shock and they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Splinter asked, "Why would you do something like that?"

"It's a long story, but it happened when I was younger. But it was a shadow version of me that burned them in flames. My shadow got furious and lost control and burned both my mom and dad. When I returned to my regular self, I soon to realize what I've just did and I can tell that my paws were in smoke from the fire I caused. Throughout my whole life, I viewed myself...as a monster."

Shifu turned to the others and said, "When Ichi gets mad and loses his control, he uses his fire power to destruction and burns or kills everything or everyone in sight."

"Why did you let him live with you?" asked Raph.

"Because I am willing to help Ichi with his problems and deal with his anger. When a battle rages on and he starts to lose all control, something inside of him tells him to 'stop', because he doesn't want to feel like a monster anymore. Every memory of that moment he killed his parents haunted him through his life and he doesn't want to go through another like like that again. He was an orphan, so we all care for him." Shifu explained.

Most of the turtles were surprised to see that Ichi couldn't be a cold-hearted killer, but just a person who has some issues from his past because of his powers. Leo looked at him and said, "Are you certain you can trust him?"

"We love Ichi."

Leo stood up, went into Ichi and looked into his blue eyes. He looked deeper into them and saw something-a lonely person who thinks he's a monster, but really isn't. Leo told him, "I know you're not a monster."

"You...you don't?" Ichi asked.

"Of course not. I don't see a monster inside of you anywhere."

He turned to the others and Splinter took a gander as well. He looked into his eyes and figures that he could never hurt anybody. He chuckled and patted his head and said, "You have some good in you."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"So, can I go with you guys...if that's okay with you?"

"Of course it is."

"Hey, little buddy. What was it like in Japan?" asked Mikey.

"Well, it's kinda awesome through I've lived there until I came to China."

"How long have you been in China."

"Kinda hard to say, but I'd say four or five years."

"Hey, guys. What's up?" asked Musaki.

"Well, how would you all like to see Splinter's family history next week?" asked Zuko.

"You have a family history? Oh, yeah. I forgot, you have most ancestors from China. Well sure, why not? It sounds cool."

"Think the others will be into it?"

"Yep. They might."

"Maybe I might see mine."

"Yours?" asked Raph.

"My dad's side is from Japan."

"Mine too!" Ichi exclaimed.

"Dude, this is gonna be awesome!"

"I know, right?"

Splinter sighed heavily and covered his and said, "Kids..."

"Teenagers..." Shifu said.

* * *

The next chapter is coming up with a real adventure! Stick around!


	28. Heading to the Mountains

The journey begins...

* * *

Chapter 28: Heading to the Mountains

Several days later...

Early Monday morning in the Jade Palace where the sun is starting to rise. Splinter is standing behind the Sacred Peach Tree, waiting for the sun to rise and that he's ready to see his actual family ancestors from China. He never thought that his ancestors are from China as well as Japan. But he's ready to finally see them for the first time. Just then, he heard footsteps coming from behind. He said, "Good morning."

To his surprise, it was Musaki. Splinter chuckled and asked, "How are you, Musaki?"

Musaki didn't even know Splinter wasn't looking at him and he was surprised to even see that. He asked, "How'd you know it was me?"

"Oh, I can hear those footsteps of yours."

Musaki chuckled of embarassment and said, "Sorry."

"Do not be embarassed."

"I'm not."

Musaki walked towards him and sits next to the tree and asked, "Are you nervous?"

"Nervous about what?"

"About seeing your Chinese ancestors."

"No, I am not nervous. I am looking forward to see my family ancestors who are both Chinese and Japanese."

"So, in other words, they're Chipanese."

Splinter chuckled softly and said, "You may call it that."

"Like Chinese and Japanese come together."

"It would appear so."

"Okay, that's cool."

Just then, Ichi comes over to the Sacred Peach Tree, finding both Musaki and Splinter hanging around. He asked, "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing much, just talking."

"Oh, okay."

"I can see you are looking forward to see your family ancestors, young Ichi." Splinter said.

Ichi noticed that Splinter didn't look back and see him. He asked, "How does he do that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Well, I guess I am looking forward to seeing my family heritage. I always wondered what's it's gonna be like actually seeing them and how they look like and what their history was."

"And also your parents?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I want to see mine were like as well." Musaki said.

"Did you not see them yesterday?"

"Well, yeah I did, but before."

Splinter was confused at first, but then realized that what he meant to say was what they were like before they died. Musaki sighed nervously and said, "I think I'm feeling a little nervous today."

"About what?" asked Ichi.

"Seeing my entire family heritage."

"I'm nervous too."

"No surprise."

"I am certain that it will turn out as a wonderful experience for all of us." Splinter said.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Just then, Zuko came in and said 'good morning' to Splinter and he responded back. Zuko asked, "So, are you all ready to see them?"

"Yes, we are."

"I told Shifu and the others to meet here. They should be coming any second now."

A few minutes later, Po, Shifu, Mantis, Tigress, Zeke, Crane, Monkey, Viper, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michaelangelo walked by and saw Splinter, Zuko, Ichi and Musaki waiting for them to show up. Shifu said, "Well, we're all here. I can tell that this is gonna be an amazing experience for all of us."

"We're actually going to see our master's family history." Leo said.

"I wonder what his kind looks like." Donny said.

"Who knows? One way to find out. Let's go." Zuko said.

Musaki took a deep breath and said, "This is it."

Musaki, Splinter, Ichi and Zuko got up and Zuko and Splinter went in front of the others as they all walked behind them out of the palace. As they left, they walked through the town, and then minutes later, they were all at the cavern mountains. Zeke walked behind Musaki and sees the entire mountains for the first time. Musaki looked at Zeke and asked, "You okay?"

Zeke turned his attention to Musaki and said, "Yeah, I'm cool. It's just-I've never actually been in one of those mountains before."

"Is this your first time being in those mountains?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, this is the beauty of it. You can see the palace from there."

Zeke looked back and sees the entire temple from there and it was a breathtaking moment for him. He chuckled and said, "Okay, this is awesome."

"Told you."

"What do our parents look like after they died?"

"I ask myself the same question since this morning."

"Think they might be warriors or something."

"Warriors? I'm not so sure, unless my dad was with a ninja army in Japan."

"Oh, dude, that would be so cool!"

"I know, right?"

"Excuse me. I don't mean to intrude, but could you kinda keep it down a notch?" asked Tigress.

Musaki rolled his eyes and muttered, "Tough crowd."

"What was that?"

"I didn't say anything." he answered, ly.

Tigress scoffed and rolled her eyes and kept on walking with the others. Crane looked at both Musaki and Zeke and asked, "You guys okay?"

"Doin' fine." Musaki said.

"Piece of cake." Zeke said.

"Just checking."

Raph took a look at Tigress and snickered silently and walked towards her and said, "You know, you look pretty cute when you're a warrior."

"What does that supposed to mean?" asked Tigress.

"I mean, if you were living in New York with us, you could learn ninjitsu in a heartbeat and see if the Rapha-nator will put you in school."

Tigress chuckled and said, "You're really slick, aren't you?"

"They call me 'Slick Raph.'"

"More like 'Sick Raph'." Donny muttered.

Raph cleared his throat and said, "I'm making a big impression here."

"I don't think she's really that into you, Raph." Leo said.

"Says who?"

"Leonardo, Raphael. Enough, please."

"Yes, sensei."

"We're getting closer, everyone." Zuko said.

"We are?" asked Shifu.

"Just a little further and we're halfway there."

Two minutes later, they came across of the cave and it has a big entrance and Zuko stopped and said, "This is it."

Everyone looked at it and Viper asked, "This is the place."

"It's the entrance to where Spiritual Ancestory Caverns are in."

They all entered into the cave and walked around to find it. Po looks around and sees that the place gives him the creeps a little. Musaki saw Po looking terrified and asked, "What's up with you?"

"This place looks scary." Po answered.

Musaki groaned and said, "Un-freaking-believable. We're going to see Splinter's Chinese ancestors and you're scared of a cave?"

"It's the dark I'm afraid of." he whispered.

"Let's go. And don't wet yourself, please."

A couple of miles away, they set their sights on some arrows. They stopped and Mantis asked, "Are those arrows?"

"Yes, they are. It lets us know where the Spiritual Ancestory Caverns is. We go on the straight arrow, because it takes us there anyway." Zuko said.

"What about those two arrows?" asked Zeke.

"You do not want to get in these areas. The left one is where vampires fly out there if you disturb them and the right one is where bones are surrounding the place."

Hearing the term 'dead bones' made Po nervous. He started shaking and whimpered quietly. Shifu looked at Po and groaned in total embarassment and said, "Panda, we are only going to the straight arrow."

"Zuko said 'dead bones' in one of the arrows. Just hearing this makes me want to pee on myself." Po said.

"Do not wet yourself, Po. Nothing is gonna happen."

"Are you sure?"

"Has he ever lied to you, Po?" asked Musaki.

"Well, no."

"Okay, then! Let's go."

Everyone walked towards the straight arrow and Po followed behind them, quickly, saying, "Wait, guys! Don't leave me here alone!"

Musaki sighed heavily and said, "Crap, for a Dragon Warrior, you're such a wimp."

A couple of minutes later, they can hear some water rushing through and Po asked, "What's that?"

"That's only a waterfall." Zuko said.

"A waterfall?"

"Yep. When I come here, I always walk past this waterfall. It lets me know that I'm that much closer."

"You mean, we're halfway there?" asked Mikey.

"Yep, we are. Just 5 miles from there."

"Awesome."

Everyone continued walking and within 10 minutes, Musaki was behind and as soon as he kept walking, he saw some steps coming in and he raises his head and sees a temple there. He gasped and looked at the sign that says 'Spiritual Ancestory Caverns.' He turns around and sees Zuko behind him. He smiled and said, "I'm guessing you found it."

"Yeah, I did."

Everyone else stopped and saw both Musaki and Zuko standing on some steps, but out of nowhere, they saw that this is where they're looking for. Splinter gasped and asked, "Is this it?"

"Yes, it is the Spiritual Ancestory Caverns."

Splinter whispered, "We have found it."

* * *

They have found it! Wonder what's gonna happen next? Stay tuned!


	29. Ancestor Spirits

Splinter and Zuko meets his ancestors, but he's not the only one!

* * *

Chapter 29: Ancestor Spirits

They marveled around the temple and Shifu whispered, "We found it. We actually found it."

Ichi took a look at it and saw the most biggest temple he's ever seen. He gasped and said, "This is cool."

"Well, let's go in." Zuko said.

Everyone walked through the steps of the temple and as they made it all the way, they saw the entire ancestory figures all around the walls. Musaki marveled that this is where the ancestors from different species come together. He chuckled and said, "This is awesome."

"Isn't it, though?" asked Zuko.

Splinter came from behind and said, "This is amazing."

"It is. Where your ancestors are-walk through the next room next to this one."

Splinter knew that this was time to see his actual Chinese ancestors. When he walked through the room, he opened the door and to his surprise, all of his ancestors were surrounded. He gasped silently and said, "Incredible."

He has never seen anything like it before that his entire heritage were from both China and Japan. He chuckled softly and looks around that there were rats from both counries all related to Splinter. He took may breaths and covered his mouth, because it was overwhelming for him. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were misty-eyed. Zuko walked behind him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Splinter sighed and said, "I don't know what to say, but this is...this is completely way beyond my wildest dreams."

"You wanna actually see them?"

"Yes, I do."

Zuko closed his eyes and said, "Ancestors, come forth and rise."

He puts out his gong and ringed it across the room and in a few seconds, all of Splinter's ancestor rise from the air and come out alive in their spirits. SPlinter looks around and they were surrounded in the air. Zuko chuckled and said, "Hello, great spirits."

"Hello, Zuko." everyone said.

"This is one of your living ancestors from Japan, Splinter."

One of them went forward and saw his brown eyes and said, "He looks just like his grandfather."

"Well, what do you expect?" asked another one.

"Splinter, these are your great-great-great-great-great grandparents from Beijing and your cousins from Shanghai. Most of them are warriors, ninja masters and also protectors representing both China and Japan. They all fought for our famiy's freedom, bringing peace and honor into our home." Zuko said.

"I knew it. I knew that Splinter would be passing down the ninja training to his sons."

"This is Mei Ong. She's your great-great grandmother."

"Nice to meet you." she said.

Splinter didn't know what to say except, "It is an honor to finally meet you at last."

"These are your cousins, Chien Hong, Zengoi, Mok Chi, Sith Ng, Rei Fa, Za Hu, Yao Li, Wang Yong, Miyagi Chong, Rishi, Simo and Komi. And your great-great-great-great grandparents. As well as your grandparents as well."

Splinter chuckled and said, "I have always dreamed about meeting my ancestors."

"Well, the dream has come alive." Rishi said.

"5 of our cousins were warriors, 10 of them were ninja warriors, and the rest were protectors fighting for China and Japan and died of honor." Zuko explained.

"And I guess you're a ninja student/master."

"Yes, I am."

"Sensei!"

All of a sudden, everyone turned around and saw the turtles coming in to find Splinter. To their surprise, they saw Splinter's ancestors. They froze for a second and Leo asked, "Master, are those...?"

"Yes, my son. They are my ancestors."

Leo walked towards them and said, "Hello."

"Hello, Leonardo."

Leo was surprised that they knew his name and asked, "How'd you know me?"

"We've been watching you over and we knew you're destined for greatness. As well as your brothers, they should keep up with you."

Mok Chi looked at Raph and said, "You know, you were kinda like me, always ready for a huge fight. I can recognize you and your anger, cause I used to have those."

"How'd you figure?" asked Raph.

"I can tell from your emotions."

Two of Splinter's cousins came to Donatello and recognize that he's the intelligent one. One said, "You seem to know everything about those newfound gadgets."

"Yeah, I do. It's pretty amazing that I can do technical stuff." Donny said.

Three of them were looking at Mikey and one said, "So, you must be the one who's kinda...fun-loving, right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"How do you do those tricks with those sticks on wheels?"

"Skateboarding? They're really awesome. I practice somewhat all the time." Mikey said.

"Yeah, we were kinda like you when we were young."

"You were? Awesome."

All of them were amazed to see Splinter and the turtles for the first time and Splinter was completely amazed to see his ancestors for the first time ever. Then, they all went back to the walls and all that was left were darkness and light. Splinter chuckled and said, "This is incredible."

"How does it feel?" asked Zuko.

"Like it is the best moment of my life."

"Ours too."

* * *

Meanwhile, Musaki, Ichi and Zeke were walking around to see their ancestors for the first time. To Musaki's surprise, he was a picture of his parents from Japan. He looked down and recognized that both of them were kung-fu warriors. He was surprised that they were kung-fu warriors before both of them were born. Zeke looked at Musaki and asked, "What are you loking at?"

"Our parents...were kung-fu warriors."

"They were?"

"Yeah, they were."

As they looked around, they saw the entire family tree from the walls and noticed some of them were kung-fu warriors, ninja warriors and guard warriors. Their spirits came alive and Musaki and Zeke saw them for the very first time ever. One standing in front of them and said, "Hello, boys."

"Are you...?"

"I am your great-great-great-great grandfather, Zai Mu."

"Are you from our mom's or dad's side?" asked Zeke.

"Your father's side."

"We're all from your mother's side and father's side. We've been looking down on both of you."

"You were?"

"Yes."

"We still cannot believe that Tai Lung killed your parents."

"It seems like yesterday."

"Are you okay now?"

Musaki chuckled and said, "Yeah, I'm cool now."

"Have you got a family already?"

"I am adopted by the Furious Five."

"You are?"

"So am I." Zeke said.

"You boys must be lucky to find each other."

"Your parents would've been so proud."

"Yeah, I know."

All of a sudden, they all went back to the walls with an echoing voice, 'We'll be looking out for you. You are destined for greatness.'

Silence fell across the room and Musaki and Zeke looked happy about this. Zeke chuckled and said, "Those are our ancestors?"

"Yeah, they were and I'll remember this day for the rest of my life." Musaki said.

"Me too."

Ichi found himself alone, when he realizes that he sees his family heritage as well. The spirits come out alive and they were all staring at him and one of them said, "Ichi?"

Ichi froze and looked behind and asked, "Yeah?"

"I am your great-great-great-great grandfather."

"And I am your great-great-great-great grandmother."

Ichi gasped and asked, "You are?"

"Yes. We have been looking out for you."

"Do you guys think that...I'm a monster?"

"No, we do not think you're a monster. We saw what happened between your parents. I'm sure you did not mean to intentionally ."

"I don't know what happened. I lost control of my powers and a shadow version of me engulfed them in flames. It was like a blur."

"You know they love you, right?"

"Yes."

"And they always will."

"We will watch out for you and you're a good person, inside and out."

All the spirits vanished and went back to the walls and silence were surrounded around Ichi. Ichi's eyes welled up with tears and starts crying a little, but this time in happiness. He walks back to find Musaki and Zeke and that one experience is what he'll keep for the rest of his life.

Later on, they found each other and everyone else found each other and Zuko asked, "How was it?"

"It was amazing."

"I just saw my spirits and they saw that I am destined for greatness and I have been." Viper said,

"Mine said the same thing, only they told me to give compassion." Tigress said.

"That shouldn't take long." Musaki said.

"Well, mine were amazing and they were an Indian heritage and that I'll always be in their heritage." Mantis said.

Crane came in and said, "My family hertiage resembles that us cranes are the most amazing ones in China."

"Mine are strong and flexible and can come at attack and I have that gift." Monkey said.

"I saw mine and we were filled with awesomeness in our ancestors." Po said.

"You were?"

"Yes."

"My ancestors were warriors and they fought for peace in our family. And I saw my father's spirit and he told me that I was always his good son." Shifu said.

"That's sweet."

"It was a moment I'll never forget." Splinter said.

"Neither will we."

With that, Shifu smiled at them and said, "Let's go home."

They all went out of the temple and headed straight for home. Seeing their family ancestors made them realize how grateful they really are for doing great things in their past and can turn out exactly like them. For Splinter, seeing his ancestors is the best thing that ever happened to him and even better, he brought his sons and Zuko to experience it with him.

* * *

Is that super-cool or what? So whimsical! I'll post some more next!


	30. Reflecting

This is gonna be the most coolest chapters ever!

* * *

Chapter 30: Reflecting

Late at night, Musaki saw the moon rise up while he was sitting in the Sacred Peach Tree, reflecting of everything that happened the past week and today as well. Fighting Tai Lung and defeating him and also seeing his entire family history with Zeke. All of that got him wondering that he's still thinking of his parents and that he has an awesome family and great friends by his side. It's like a moment that he hopes will never be taken away.

The wind starts blowing through his fur and his parents were in his mind and hears his lullaby blowing through the air. He remembers the lullaby his mother used to sing to him and starts singing it so he can remember and it would feel like a part of his parents are still here with him.

_All alone_

_Wishing on the stars_

_Waiting for you_

_to find me_

_One sweet night_

_I knew I would see_

_a stranger could be_

_my friend_

_When someone in the dark_

_reaches out to you_

_And touches of a spark_

_that comes shining through_

_It tells you, 'never be afraid'_

_When somewhere in your heart_

_you can feel the glow_

_A light to keep you warm_

_when the night winds blow_

_Like it was written in the stars_

_I knew..._

_My friend_

_Why, someone in the dark was you_

_Promise me_

_We'll always be_

_walking the world_

_together..._

_Hand-in-hand_

_Where dreams never end_

_My star secret friend_

_and me..._

_When someone in the dark_

_Reaches out to you_

_And touches of a spark_

_that comes shining through_

_It tells you, 'never be afraid'_

_When somewhere in your heart_

_You can feel the glow_

_A light to keep you warm_

_when the night winds blow_

_Look for the rainbow in the sky_

_Oh, I believe you and I_

_Could never really say goodbye_

_Wherever you may be_

_I'll look up and see_

_Someone in the dark for me_

_Wherever you may be_

_I'll look up and see_

_Someone in the dark for me..._

Musaki cleared his throat and looks at the sky and he remembers his mother's lullaby really well, like it was going back memories. He sighed heavily and sees the moon shining through him. He blinked twice and whispered, 'Love you, mom, dad.'

All of a sudden, he turns around and there was Splinter coming in from behind. He chuckled nervously and asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. How you never told me you had a voice like that?"

Musaki stared at Splinter because he could tell he heard him singing. He got totally embarassed and asked, "You heard that?"

"Yes, I have."

"Well, it was kinda secret between everyone I know. The only ones that knows are Po, Shifu, most of the Five, Ichi and his friends."

"What was that song about?"

"My mom sung it to me every night when I was a little baby cub and it helps me go to sleep."

"It feels as if you are feeling her presence."

"I guess you could say that."

Splinter stared at Musaki and told him, "It has been a very extraordinary day for both of us."

"How do you mean?"

"I got to see my entire ancestors."

"Funny. In a way, I saw them too. I didn't know I had so many of them and that I was related to them."

"Life happens in the most unexpected ways."

"Doesn't it, though? It seems like a huge blur to me to sort of fill in the blanks of my family that I've never actually seen. Kinda scary, isn't it?"

"It does not get scary until you can actually see it in your eyes. Then, you might be surprised by it."

"That's true."

"You know, Musaki? Everyone from here has told me that you are very special and I guess they are right. By knowing you, I guess that you are a very special person."

Musaki smiled and chuckles softly by that comment. He looked at Splinter and asked, "Shifu told you that, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did."

"Well, he's right though. Since being here, I've been absolutely special and being around them, I guess boosted up my self-confidence, even though I'm still a little shy."

"I look at you and I see my sons who has almost the same personality and I can tell by the look in your eyes. It's like I can see a special person behind it."

Musaki smiled and then asked him, "How'd you get to be so wise?"

"It is what my master has taught me."

"Of course."

Splinter pats his head and stands up, then turns to Musaki and said, "When we leave, I'm really gonna miss you."

"So do I. It's been awesome having you here."

"Same here."

Both Musaki and Splinter came in for a hug. Splinter embraced it for a while and it feels as if Musaki is like another son that is totally different, but special nonetheless. Musaki looked at him and said, "I thought you were leaving next week."

"We are. I have all the time I need to get used to China."

"Sure thing."

As the days drag on, it seems as though the turtles and Splinter are starting to like China a lot. Ichi, Musaki, Zeke and Mikey were hanging out talking and having some peaches. Mikey saw one on the tree and tries to get it, but when he jumped too much further, he fell down on the ground, with some peaches falling on him. All Zeke, Musaki and Ichi could do is laugh it off and Mikey joined in as well.

Raph, Splinter and Shifu were doing some kung-fu/ninja training together and it seems as though Raph is starting to like kung-fu, especially when he sees Tigress walking past him and follows her to where she is, but Shifu got in front of him and bonked his head with the flute.

Donny, Crane, Leo and Monkey were putting a prank on Raph by putting whopee cushion to where he's sitting. They went out of the room and into the hallway, where they wouldn't be seen and waited for Raph to come by. As soon as Raph comes to the room, they all put their ears to the door and hears a farting sound out of nowhere. All of them burst out laughing hysterically and Raph pops out and asked, "Who's idea was that?"

"It was ours." Leo said.

Crane started laughing and said, "I've never had much fun like this."

"Me neither." Donny said.

Raph laughs sarcastically and said, "Very funny."

Po, Zuko, Viper and Mantis were hanging out in Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop while Zeke, Musaki, Splinter and Shifu were walking by and by Zeke's surprise, Mr. Ping comes in and asks, "How is everyone doing?"

"Just fine, dad." Po said.

Then, Po looks at Zeke, who looks totally surprised to see Mr. Ping for the first time and Po said, "Have you met Zeke?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, he's Musaki's long-lost brother."

"He is?"

Mr. Ping looks at Zeke and sees that there's a little resemblance to Musaki, but totally different. Then, he looks at him and said, "Do I remember you from your 15th birthday party?"

"Yeah, that's me." Zeke answered.

"Well, I am Mr. Ping, owner of this noodle shop and Po's father."

"Really? Nice to meet you...again."

"Need some noodles?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Be right back and this time, it's on me."

Mr. Ping walks towards the kitchen and Po gets up and plans to help out, but Zeke stopped him and said, "You never told me your dad is a goose."

"Well, surprise! Oh, and he's a duck."

Zeke looked at Musaki and said, "That was weird."

"Isn't it, though? But, he's cool."

Later on, Ichi, Leo, Mikey, Donny, Tigress, Raph, Crane, Monkey and Mantis joined in with the others and ate some noodles at Mr. Ping's place and it seems as though it's the best time of everyone's lives, just the one moment that they'll remember for the rest of their lives.

* * *

That is amazingly cool. That song was "Someone in the Dark" from Michael Jackson. Pretty cool right? Well, the final chapter is underway, so stick around!


	31. Farewells

This is where we wrap-up our story.

* * *

Chapter 31: Farewells

The next day comes by and all of the turtles begin to pack up to head back to New York City. Leo looks at the others and takes a last look at the place and thinks that they might stay another week, because he likes it there. Splinter looks at Leo and asked, "What are you thinking about, Leonardo?"

Leo lost focus for a sec and turns to Splinter and said, "Sorry, sensei. I was just...thinking that..."

Splinter chuckled and asked, "You are going to miss this place, right?"

"A lot."

"So will I."

"You know, at first I d coming here, now the one thing I is actually leaving here." Raph said.

"I understand how you feel, Raphael. But we have to get home."

Zuko comes in and sees that the turtles are starting to get ready and asked, "So, you're all leaving?"

"Yes, we are. Have you packed?"

"I had to get back from my cave and pack up all my things, so I could head back with you all."

"You're gonna like living underneath New York City." Donny said.

"I wonder what it's like there."

Leo chuckled and said, "Dark and distant."

"Thanks for clearing that up."

A knock came on the door and Leo said, "Come in."

The door opens and it was Musaki coming in. Raph saw him and said, "Saki-man! Coming over to say good-bye to us, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm gonna miss you all very much." Musaki said.

"So will we, kid."

"It was really cool meeting you guys."

"Same here."

"Thanks for being my friend, Raph."

"Hey, don't mention it, kid."

"Musaki-san." Splinter called.

Musaki walked towards him and told him, "I want you to have this."

He pulls out a necklace of a dragon and Musaki asked, "What's this?"

"This represents that you are invincible and you are completely special to all of us. It's been passed down by my master and to me and now, it belongs to you."

Splinter gives Musaki the necklace and chuckled softly to see this and on the back, it says 'stronger and faithful'. He puts it on and it really does feel special to him. He looks at Splinter and said, "It's awesome. Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Whenever you plan to go to New York, look us up, unless we're out fighting villains." Mikey said.

"Count on it."

A few hours later, everyone headed out of the palace with the rest of the gang coming in each giving their goodbyes. The turtles said goodbye to everyone and Splinter looked at Shifu and said, "Keep these warriors in shape."

"Yours too, especially Raphael. I don't think he can be tamed." Shifu said.

"I will do my best."

Musaki came in with a little gift to give Splinter and it was one of his bandanas. It's a japanese purple and green bandana with 'ninja warrior' on the front of it. He said, "I used to have it while I was at the orphanage and now I want you to have this."

Splinter grabs the bandana and puts it on his head and he asked, "How do I look like?"

Musaki chuckled and said, "Like a real warrior...with style."

All the turtles laugh and Raph said, "Yeah, Master. You look like you could turn a few s on with that."

"I would not say that, Raphael."

"It's true, though." Crane said.

Zuko comes in and joins the rest of the turtles and Splinter and Shifu asked, "It was really nice meeting you."

"Likewise."

"So, you used to live in Japan, but moved to China?"

"Yes, I was. I always thought what would happen if I saw Splinter again. Now, it seems as though I got my wish. I'm heading home to where they are, so I can be more close to him."

Zuko turned to Splinter and smiled at him and said, "Welcome home, brother."

"Thank you."

Both Zuko and Splinter reach in for a hug. Splinter said, "It is gonna be great having you home with us."

"We'll keep up what we missed out on."

"I agree."

Po started crying and said, tearfully, "This is beautiful."

Ichi and Musaki groaned in embarassment and said, in unison, "Here we go again."

Splinter looked at Po and said, "I will remember you most of all."

"It's an awesome honor to meet you."

"Same here."

"Well, goodbye to you all and thank you." Leo said.

"Goodbye!"

All of them said their goodbyes as the turtles and Splinter and Zuko went down the stairs of the palace and everyone else said goodbye to them. The others dispersed and went back in the temple.

"They seem like cool people." Po said.

"I like having them around." Viper said.

"I know Tigress like Raph and I bet she would've kissed him too." Zeke said.

"I don't even want to think about it, but I would've loved to see that." Musaki said, then makes kissing noises.

Tigress scoffed and said, "Whatever."

"Whatever." Musaki mocked.

"You're a little nuisance."

"And you're like a stripey mad chick with boy issues. Admit it, you like Raphael."

"Well, he is cute."

"Where can I puke?" asked Ichi.

"Any place that doesn't go in Tigress' face."

"Oh, you two are definitely crazy."

"Hey, that's us. At least we won't end being freaky and catty like you."

Ichi snickered and said, "Good one."

Everyone walks back to the temple and Musaki looks back and looks at the sky and smiled at himself and whispered, "Goodbye, Master Splinter. I will always remember you."

With that, he walked back to the temple, with a smile on his face back to where the others are at. He said, "Hey, guys! Wait up!"

* * *

THE END

That was super-cool! I'd like to thank you guys reviewing my KFP/TMNT crossover. This is for all fans of 'TMNT' and 'Kung Fu Panda'. Hope you leave me with some awesome reviews! Bye!


End file.
